Tertius oculus       lateinisch Das dritte Auge
by Nily
Summary: Harry heiratete Hermione, stirbt während er Voldemort tötet und seine Kinder bleiben zurück. Was wird ihnen die Zukunft bringen? Weshalb ist ihre Mutter verschollen? Und warum beginnt ihr Leben, wie Harrys, ausgerechnet bei den Dursleys?
1. Prolog

**Titel**: Tertius oculus (lat. Das dritte Auge)

**Kategorie**: Fantasy/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry heiratete Hermione, stirbt während er Voldemort tötet und seine Kinder bleiben zurück. Was wird ihnen die Zukunft bringen? Weshalb ist ihre Mutter verschollen? Und warum beginnt ihr Leben, wie Harrys, ausgerechnet bei den **Dursleys**?????

**Anmerkung**: Hallöchen! Schön, dass ihr da seid! Ich will auch nicht lange stören ;D , aba ich muss sagen, dass ich von den Büchern nicht sonderlich viel beachtet habe, Dumbledore lebt noch, Sirius ist frei und Snape ist auch noch in der Schule. Also, lasst euch überraschen ich freue mich auf eure Reviewleins!! Viel Spaß!

_**

* * *

**__**PROLOG**_

Es war alles schwarz. Kein Licht. Keine Farbe. Die Erinnerung war wie ein Blick durch schmutziges Glas. Doch das Grauen kam näher. Mit leisen Schritten. Mit Blut an den Fingern. Mit allem Leben in seiner Macht. Es war da. Sie schrie.

Nic schreckte aus dem Schlaf.

* * *

So, das war der absolut lange Prolog! Ich bin stolz auf mich, so viele Sätze! ;D Neee aba mal im Ernst, wollt ihr mir nicht ein paar süße Reviewchen schreiben? Das erste Kapitel folgt sogleich (das ist auch länger gg). Guuut…da unten…der Button! Bis denne! 


	2. Sitte und Regel

**Titel**: Tertius oculus (lat. Das dritte Auge)

**Kategorie**: Fantasy/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry heiratete Hermione, stirbt während er Voldemort tötet und seine Kinder bleiben zurück. Was wird ihnen die Zukunft bringen? Weshalb ist ihre Mutter verschollen? Und warum beginnt ihr Leben, wie Harrys, ausgerechnet bei den **Dursleys**?????

**Anmerkung:** So… da ist das erste Chap, viel Spaß beim Lesen! Und Reviewt mir schön :D Nily

* * *

**KAPITEL 1 Sitte und Regel**

"Bereite endlich den Speck zu du Versagerin!", schrie Dea, als sie die Küche betrat. Natalja, die eben noch vor sich her träumend vor dem Kühlschrank gestanden hatte, beeilte sich den Speck aus dem Kühlfach zu holen. Nic stand vor dem großen, runden Esstisch und stapelte sorgsam die Zeitungen seines Onkels. Er schaute auf, als seine Cousine den Raum betrat. Er verdrehte die Augen, jedoch darauf bedacht, dass nur Natalja es mitbekam. Dea bewegte ihren fetten Körper in Richtung Esstisch. _Gleich bin ich dran, ihre Sticheleien aus zu halten..._dachte er sich. "Na, du Bohnenstange, hast du nicht bald genug an Daddys Sachen herum gegrabbelt?", kam die erwartete verbale Ohrfeige. Obwohl er eigentlich schon längst daran gewöhnt war - 10 Jahre und 11 1/2 Monate- bereitete es ihm immer noch Schwierigkeiten nicht auf diese lächerlichen Bemerkungen einzugehen.

Seine Schwester warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Er ließ von den Zeitungen ab und stellte drei Porzellanteller, jeder weiß mit rosa Blumen verziert, auf den vorbildlich gepflegten Tisch und legte auch das Besteck dazu. Wie immer machten er und Natalja das Frühstück für seine gestörten Verwandten. Wie auf Stichwort betraten auch schon Onkel Dudley und Tante Patrisha die Küche.

"Oh meine liebe Dea-Maus! Haben sie dich schon wieder geärgert?" Patrisha Dursley eilte auf ihre Tochter zu und küsste sie übertrieben schmatzend. "Ja, wie immer Tante Patrisha!", antwortete Natalja. Nic konnte sich nur mühsam ein Grinsen verkneifen. Seine Zwillingsschwester hatte ein Talent darin unschuldig auszusehen. Mit großen, smaragdgrünen Augen stand Natalja hinter dem Herd und schaute ihrer Tante ins Gesicht. Diese wurde erst weiß und dann rot. "Das ist ja wohl die Höhe!! Duddy! Schick sofort diese Bälger raus!", kreischte sie hysterisch. Die Schweinsaugen ihres fetten Onkels verwandelten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Raus!", zischte er und sein Gesicht sah dabei jenem auf dem großen Bild hinter ihm an der Wand erschreckend ähnlich. Das Gesicht auf dem Bild gehörte zu Onkel Dudleys Vater, Vernon Dursley. Eine genauso beknackte Person gewesen, wie sich aus stolzen Erzählungen von Onkel Dudley heraushören ließ.

Nic packte seine Schwester am Arm und zog sie hinaus in dem Hausflur. "Das war cool!", meinte er bewundernd, „aber das ist sonst eigentlich immer mein Part…" "Du brichst dir schon keinen Zacken aus der Krone!", entgegnete sie schnippisch und ging die Treppe hinauf. _Nie kann er es bei einem einfachen Lob belassen!, _dachte sie. Das war typisch Nic. Er war ein Junge und musste vor den Mädchen den Helden spielen. Egal ob besagtes Mädchen seine Schwester war oder nicht.

Nic folgte Natalja die Treppe hinauf und erklomm nach ihr die Leiter zum Dachboden. Hier oben war ihr gemeinsames "Zimmer". Der Dachboden war weder ausgebaut, noch mit anständigem Teppich ausgelegt. Die Möbel, waren wild zusammen gewürfelte, ausrangierte Flohmarkt-Beutestücke von ihrem Onkel.

Dudley hatte einfach irgendetwas gekauft, was spottbillig und genauso hübsch war. Geld für die Potters ausgeben? Das war ein verbotener Gedanke! Er hatte doch schon in seiner Jugend immer diesen Potter, Harry Potter, am Halse gehabt, was sollte er dann dessen missratenen Gören auch noch anständige Sachen kaufen? Kleidung, Möbel, Schulkrams: Vom Flohmarkt, Geschenke: Gab es keine. Ganz einfache Regeln in seinem Haus.

Nic trat gegen sein klappriges Bücherregal. Die Folge davon war, dass es knackte und schließlich in sich zusammenkrachte. "Shit!", rief er. Dieses Gepolter hatte sein Onkel mit Sicherheit gehört, ganz verfettet waren seine Ohren doch noch nicht.

"Was sollte das denn?", fragte seine Schwester verständnislos, nachdem sie sich von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, den ihr das Gepolter eingejagt hatte. "Öhm..."

"WAS IST DA LOS??!!", brüllte sein Onkel auch schon die Treppe und die Leiter hoch. Er war zu faul hochzukommen. Daher waren die für ihn notwendigen Zimmer auch im Erdgeschoss.

"Nic ist vom Bett gefallen!", rief Natalja nach unten. "Das ist echt die beste Ausrede die dir jemals eingefallen ist!", meinte Nic spöttisch. Doch von unten kam kein Gemecker mehr. "Nimmt der dir das etwa ab?!", setzte Nic hinterher, als er die Stille, die unten herrschte, bemerkte. "Also... ich denke schon. Ist ja auch verständlich! Es hört sich sicherlich auch so laut an, wenn unser werter Onkel aus dem Bett fällt!", kicherte Natalja. Das konnte sich Nic nur zu gut vorstellen.

Nic ließ sich auf sein Bett plumpsen und betrachtete den Haufen Bücher, der neben dem Bett lag. "Was mache ich jetzt mit meinen Büchern? Das Regal ist jedenfalls Sperrmüll...", jaulte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein schwarzes, wuscheliges Haar. "Lass das Zeug doch einfach da liegen. Dud merkt es eh nicht." Ein Dud , war Dudley wahrhaftig, denn dieses Wort bedeutet übersetzt in etwa Blindgänger , daher passte dieser Spitzname wie die Faust aufs Auge.

"Nat? Ich hatte ihn heute Nacht schon wieder…" Natalja wandte den Blick von ihrem Buch ab und sah ihren Bruder erschrocken an. "Doch nicht etwa.." "Doch. DEN Traum." Seiner Schwester stand der Schock ins Gesicht geschrieben. "Nic…ich...also…ich hatte ihn auch wieder…"

* * *

So, das war's erstmal! Hat es euch gefallen? Ich bin für Kritik und Komplimente ganz offen :) Der Knopf grinst! Bis denne! Ich schreibe schnell weiter, die nächsten Kapitelchen sind schon fertig g Nily 


	3. Briefe?

**Titel**: Tertius oculus (lat. Das dritte Auge)

**Kategorie**: Fantasy/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry heiratete Hermione, stirbt während er Voldemort tötet und seine Kinder bleiben zurück. Was wird ihnen die Zukunft bringen? Weshalb ist ihre Mutter verschollen? Und warum beginnt ihr Leben, wie Harrys, ausgerechnet bei den **Dursleys**?????

**Anmerkungen: **Schön, dass ihr da seid! Hier kommt das zweite Chap und wie immer freue ich mich über eure Reviews! Ich möchte übrigens noch einen Dank an fanjana aussprechen, weil sie mir immer so schöne Tips gibt! (Ihre Geschichten sind übrigens supi :D) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

KAPITEL 2 Briefe? 

Nach Schulschluss trafen sich Natalja und Nic vor dem Mädchenklo. Natalja hatte sich wie immer die Haare noch einmal hochgesteckt und das Make-up erneuert. Nic sah zwar keinen Grund dafür, aber Natalja war der festen Überzeugung dieses "Frisch-Mach-Ritual" jedes Mal nach der Schule durchzuziehen. Ihn selber störte es nicht weiter. Er lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Mädchenklo und beobachtete die anderen Schüler. Das tat er gerne. Er hatte es sich zum Hobby gemacht die Gespräche der anderen übers Lippenlesen "abzuhören". Das konnte er perfekt. Egal wie wenig die Leute ihre Lippen beim Sprechen auch bewegten, er verstand es. Das war in manchen Hinsichten sehr nützlich.

"Willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?", fragte Nat gereizt und zog Nic hinter sich her aus der Schule. "Ich persönlich halte es für nicht so toll sich in einer Schule zu verwurzeln. Stell dir vor, du müsstest dort dann schlafen und essen und so! Neee.. also ein Internat zum Beispiel, das wäre nix für mich..", plapperte sie drauf los. Nic konnte sich ein Leben im Internat gut vorstellen. Es musste jedenfalls hundertmal besser sein als bei den Dursleys zu hausen. Er versank in Gedanken an ein besseres Leben und nahm das Gequatsche seiner Zwillingsschwester gar nicht mehr wahr. Sie stapften durch den hohen Schnee und zupften ihre Mäntel zu Recht. Bis in den Ligusterweg, wo das Haus der Dursleys stand, war es kein angenehmer Fußmarsch.

"Um noch mal auf DEN Traum zurück zu kommen... warum hattest du ihn schon wieder?, fragte Nat. Sie hatte ihre zarte, jedoch wohlgeformte, Figur in eine warme Decke gewickelt. Dass die Decke weich war, konnte man nicht sagen, denn sie war aus Ziegenhaar. Nic und sie saßen sich auf Nataljas Bett gegenüber und spielten Schach. Ihr Bruder war am gewinnen, das wollte sie möglichst unauffällig überspielen, weil er sich sonst wieder wie der tollste Hengst im Stall vorkommen würde und dann mit seinem ewigen Grinsen im Gesicht Onkel und Tante zur Weißglut treiben würde.

"Naja, genauso kann ich es auch fragen, Schwesterchen! Weshalb hast du ihn wieder gehabt?" Okay. Das war keine gute Taktik von ihr gewesen. Nic hatte sie durchschaut und sie war... "...SCHACHMATT!", jubilierte Nic und hüpfte vom Bett. " Lass uns diesen Traum einfach vergessen. Wir werden wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, was es mit ihm auf sich hat." Natalja nickte. Ihr Bruder hatte Recht.

Sie hingen noch einige Zeit ihren Gedanken nach. Nic hatte sich auf sein Bett gestellt und schaute aus dem Dachfenster auf die vom Himmel schwebenden Schneeflocken. Es war der 22. Dezember, zwei Tage vor Weihnachten und damit ein Tag vor seinem und zwei Tage vor Nataljas Geburtstag. Es war schon seltsam, als Zwillinge an zwei verschiedenen Tagen geboren zu sein. Nic selbst war kurz vor Mitternacht am 23.12. geboren und Natalja genau um 00.01 Uhr. Damit hatte er zwar nur 10 Minuten eher Geburtstag, hatte jedoch ein ganz anderes Geburtsdatum. Daher hatte Natalja auch ihren Namen, der so viel wie "die an Weihnachten Geborene" bedeutete. Sein eigener Name bedeutete "Sieg". Warum ihn seine Eltern so genannt hatten hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden. Möglicherweise hatte es auch gar nichts mit der Bedeutung zu tun und sie hatten den Namen einfach nur schön gefunden.

Nic und Natalja hatten von ihrem Onkel erzählt bekommen, dass ihre Eltern und Großeltern nicht mehr lebten. Das bedauerte Dudley, wie er es nur zu oft betonte, sehr, da er die beiden nun an der Backe kleben hatte und sein Leben angeblich nicht genießen konnte. Dudley hatte den beiden berichtet, dass ihre Eltern von einem Irren ermordet worden waren. Die Großeltern väterlicherseits, James und Lily Potter einen tödlichen Autounfall erlitten hatten und die Großeltern mütterlicherseits, die Grangers, nach einem Flugzeugabsturz über dem Pazifik verschollen waren.

"Nat?" Natalja legte ihren Liebesroman, in dem sie gerade versunken gewesen war, bei Seite und schaute Nic erwartungsvoll an. "Ja?" Nic hörte auf in die Schneeflockenpracht zu starren und drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um. Sie sah ihm skeptisch in seine tiefbraunen Augen. Wie schon so oft bemerkte sie, wie hübsch ihr Bruder war. Sein Gesicht war schmal, mit hohen Wangenknochen. Seine Augen wurden von einer dichten Schar Wimpern umlagert und hatten genau wie ihre eigenen einen exotisch wirkenden Touch durch ihre leicht schräge Stellung. Sie sprühten vor Lebenslust und Kampfgeist. Seine Nase war schmal und hatte einen kleinen Höcker. Als er zu sprechen begann, konnte Natalja seine etwas großen Schneidezähne sehen.

"Morgen ist der 23.12., glaubst du, dass ich etwas geschenkt bekomme?" Typisch Nic. Das waren seine einzigen Sorgen! "Maybe...", sagte Natalja und schnappte sich ihr Buch wieder.

"Was ist?"

"Echt, Nic, wir beide haben noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen! Was erwartest du? Nur weil wir demnächst elf sind ändert das an der Meinung von Dud über uns nichts..." Sie ließ ihr Buch wieder aufs Bett plumpsen und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an den Holzbalken hinter ihrem Bett. "Ja, du hast Recht.", schnaufte Nic. Dann wechselte er das Thema:" Hast du schon deine Hausaufgaben für Morgen?" "Öhm... ich dachte ich könnte vielleicht..."

"NAT! Du kannst doch nicht immer die Hausaufgaben von mir abschreiben! Du bist echt ein fauler Mehlsack!" Sie schürzte die Lippen und wippte nervös auf ihrem Bett herum, mit dem Rücken immer wieder gegen den Balken stoßend. Das war Natalja, zwar klug, aber faul wie sonst was!

"Vergiss es, mach sie selber oder gar nicht!" "Aber wenn du mir in Mathe nicht hilfst, dann werde ich ein D bekommen!"

"Na und? Wen stört das? Mich nicht." Natalja nahm wieder ihr Buch zur Hand und begann zu lesen. Die Hausaufgaben würde sie sich schon irgendwie beschaffen!

Die Gelegenheit dazu kam, als Nic von Dud zum Saubermachen gerufen wurde. Sie pfefferte ihren Lesestoff in eine Ecke und zog geschickt das rot eingeschlagene Matheheft ihres Bruders aus seiner Schultasche. Sie begann die gesamte Hausaufgabe zu kopieren. Hier und da strich sie einiges durch um es wirklich wie von ihr gemacht aussehen zu lassen. Dann schob sie Nics Heft zurück in die rote Schultasche und legte ihren Taschenrechner und ihr Mathebuch wie gerade verwendet auf ihren Schreibtisch. Stifte noch anordnen, perfekt. Gerade hatte sie alles positioniert, da kam Nic aufgeregt zurück.

In seiner Hand hielt er zwei Briefumschläge.

* * *

So ihr Lieben, das war's schon wieder, die nächsten Chaps werden immer länger. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!?? Danke für dein niedliches Reviewchen, Spaetzuender! Schreibt mir doch bitte eure Meinung, der süße Knopf da unten hüpft und blinkt! Bis denne! 

Nily


	4. Gibt es den Osterhasen?

**Titel**: Tertius oculus (lat. Das dritte Auge)

**Kategorie**: Fantasy/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry heiratete Hermione, stirbt während er Voldemort tötet und seine Kinder bleiben zurück. Was wird ihnen die Zukunft bringen? Weshalb ist ihre Mutter verschollen? Und warum beginnt ihr Leben, wie Harrys, ausgerechnet bei den **Dursleys**?????

**Anmerkungen: **Hallo ihr Lieben! Schön, dass ihr da seid, hier kommt das nächste Chap! Die Kapitel werden mit der Zeit immer länger **ÜBRIGENS:::: Das nächste Kapitel kommt in 2 Wochen, aber für jedes Reviewchen einen Tag früher :D Viel Spaß!  
**

* * *

KAPITEL 3 Gibt es den Osterhasen? 

Natalja sah noch immer fassungslos auf den Briefumschlag, den Nic ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte und der an sie adressiert war. An sie! Noch nie hatte sie einen Brief bekommen! Und wenn doch, dann hätte Dud ihn ihr sicher nicht überlassen.

"Wollen wir sie nicht öffnen?", fragte ihr Bruder, der genau so einen Umschlag wie sie in den Händen hielt und wohl auch nicht so recht glaubte, was er da sah.

"Okay." Die beiden öffneten jeder seinen Umschlag an einem roten Siegel und zogen gleichzeitig mehrere Pergamentbögen heraus.

" HOGWARTS-SCHULE FÜR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI!!! Schulleiter: Albus Dumbledore (Orden der Merlin, Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenm., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereining. d. Zauberer) Sehr geehrte Miss Potter, wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden Sie eine Liste aller benötigten Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten Ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli. Mit freundlichen Grüßen _Minerva McGonagall_ Stellvertretende Schulleiterin. Nic? Ich glaub' mich knutscht 'n Elch! Da will uns wer verarschen!" "Ich glaub's auch!" Keiner von beiden begriff wirklich, was der Brief bedeuten sollte.

"Also", sagte Nic, nachdem er die Pergamentbögen mehrmals durchgelesen hatte, "Ich weiß nicht, aber irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass uns wer verarschen will..." Natalja zog ihre linke Augenbraue in die Höh', sie konnte das komischerweise nur mit der Linken, und schüttelte herablassend den Kopf. "Nicilein! Morgen kommt übrigens der Osterhase!", sagte sie höhnisch und Nic wurde rot. Weshalb konnte seine Schwester nur so verdammt fies sein? Sie traute sich nichts in Gegenwart von Dea, war immer am rumschleimen bei den Lehrern, aber bei ihm oder ihren Mitschülern triefte ihre Stimmen manchmal vor Hohn und Verachtung. Beneidenswert, in mancher Hinsicht.

"Nat, jetzt mal ernsthaft, welcher Idiot sollte sich so viel Mühe geben, nur um uns zu verarschen? Und vor allem, wer sollte das sein?", fragte Nic.

"Vielleicht Dea?"

"Spinnst du? Die ist doch viel zu blöd dazu, so viele Sätze, in anständigem Englisch aneinander zu reihen!" Diesmal, gab Nic sich große Mühe wenigstens etwas Schamesröte auf Nataljas Gesicht zu "zaubern".

Pustekuchen, diese konterte keck sein Argument: "Sie hätte es auch eine ihrer Dienerinnen machen lassen können! Die schlawenzeln doch dauernd um sie herum!"

Nic rollte die Augen gen Himmel und gab es auf. Statt weiter mit seiner Schwester zu streiten und sich ihre besserwisserische Miene ansehen zu müssen, wollte er sich bei Onkel Dudley Auskunft geben lassen.

Nic stieg die knarrende Leiter hinab und hüpfte danach die Treppe hinunter. Dud war zwar ein "Dud", er wusste aber einiges, was man ihm gar nicht zutraute, dass hatte dann aber meistens mit Boxen und seiner gescheiterten "Big-D-Karriere" zu tun.

"Onkel Dudley?" Nic fand ihn in seinem "Herumgammel-Sessel". Dud schaute von seiner Zeitung auf. Seine Augen sahen wieder bedrohlich klein aus. _Ein wahrhaftiges Schwein! _, dachte Nic.

"Ich..ich..also.." "WAS - WILLST - DU?!", sagte Dudley bedrohlich langsam. "Öhm.. ich wollte fragen, ob es die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei wirklich gibt..."

Irgendetwas klingelte ganz leise in Duddys Gehirn. Dieses Klingeln wurde immer lauter. Woher kannte er nur diesen Namen? Das Klingeln wurde noch lauter und endete in einem lauten PLING! "WOHER - KENNST - DU - DIESE - SCHULE?!?"

Nic schluckte. Es gab sie wirklich? Um Himmels Willen, es gab Zauberer und Hexen?

"Ich habe einen Brief von dieser Schule bekommen, eine Aufnahmeurkunde!"

"Her damit!", krächzte Dud barsch und schnappte nach dem Brief, den Nic in der Hand hielt. "Gib ihn her!" "Warum?" "GIB IHN HER!!", brüllte Dud und wurde hummerrot. Ihm brach der Schweiß aus. Sollte dieses scheußliche Zauberzeugs denn nie ein Ende nehmen? _Mama! Ich will zu dir!_, dachte Dudley. Seine Mutter hatte er, wie seinen Vater ins Altersheim "Schön-Augenschein" verfrachtet, nachdem die beiden geistig nicht mehr auf seiner Länge waren, und das hieß schon einiges, denn Duds IQ konnte unmöglich über 50 liegen.

"Das ist mein Brief! Warum willst du ihn haben?! Du interessierst dich doch sonst auch nicht für mich!" Nic schlug wild um sich, um die wobbeligen Arme seines Onkels abzuwehren.

"ICH BIN DEIN VORMUND! GIB MIR DEN BRIEF!" Dudley versuchte immer noch erfolglos den Brief zu erwischen und zog Nic dabei kräftig an den Haaren.

"Duddy, was ist los?", kreischte Patrisha, die in dem Raum gestürmt kam. Dea folgte ihrer Mutter neugierig. Mit einem Ruck, hatte Patrisha Nics Brief in der knochigen Hand. Sie zog, ihre überdimensionalen Glupschaugen streitsüchtig auf den Umschlag gerichtet, die Pergamentbögen heraus.

Nic schaute ärgerlich zu, wie seine Tante die Zettel durchlas und ihre Augen dabei noch mehr, wenn möglich, hervortraten. Dud hatte sich mittlerweile abgeregt und schaute seine Frau ebenfalls erwartungsvoll an.

"Patrishi? Schatz? Was sagst du dazu?", schleimte er herum. Patrisha gab Nic den Brief unsanft zurück. "Duddy, ich finde es ausgesprochen gut! Dann sind wir diese seltsamen Kinder wenigstens los! In den Ferien können sie sonst was machen. Aber wir hätten das ganze Jahr frei!"

Nic konnte es nicht fassen. Wie konnte man nur so boshaft, egoistisch und ekelhaft sein? Er versuchte schon nicht mehr hinzuhören, was seine Tante alles vorhatte, wenn er und Natalja, die beiden Missgeburten, weg waren. Heiße Tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Was hatten seine Schwester und er bloß falsch gemacht, dass sie so gehasst wurden? Nur, weil sie mit Nachnamen Potter hießen? Waren seine Eltern solch schreckliche Menschen gewesen? Mussten sie ja, sonst würden die Dursleys doch wenigstens etwas Mitgefühl und Liebe zeigen. Er konnte die Tränen nicht mehr aufhalten, sie rannen seine vor Wut geröteten Wangen hinab und tropften auf den schneeweißen Teppich. Womit hatte er das verdient? Womit hatte Natalja das verdient? Womit hatte Dea es verdient von ihren Eltern vergöttert zu werden und was gab ihnen das Recht ihn und Nat so grausam zu behandeln? Warum mussten unbedingt seine Eltern so scheußliche Menschen gewesen sein?! Da schien er es bei den Dursleys ja schon angemessen gut zu haben. Ein weiterer Schwall heißer Tränen überflutete seine Wangen.

"Nic! Lass das! Du tropfst!", hörte er die missbilligende Stimme seiner Cousine. Da platzte ihm der Kragen. "JA! LASST MICH WEG! LASST MICH EIN BESSERES LEBEN HABEN! ICH HASSE EUCH!" Er hätte noch weiter schreien können, doch Trauer und Wut schnürten ihm die Kehle zu. Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und flüchtete auf den Dachboden in sein Bett.

Morgen. Morgen würde sein Geburtstag sein. Sein Geburtstag und der letzte Schultag vor Weihnachten und den Ferien. Morgen würde er seinen Koffer packen und sich zusammen mit Nat auf den Weg nach London in die Winkelgasse machen. Das war seine Zukunft. Wenn es diese Schule jedoch nicht gab, dann würde er zusammenbrechen. Dann würde er sterben wollen.

* * *

So, das war's vorerst schon wieder, aber das nächste Kapitel ist fertig und ich stelle es demnächst rein (ihr wisst ja, in 2 Wochen und für jedes Reviewchen einen Tag früher)! 

Ich freue mich auf Reviews, ich bin für alles offen, Kritik und Lob, beides ist natürlich sehr gern erwünscht, obwohl ich natürlich das Lob besser finde lol.

Auf dann! Nily


	5. Galleonen, Sickel, Knuts

**Titel**: Tertius oculus (lat. Das dritte Auge)

**Kategorie**: Fantasy/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry heiratete Hermione, stirbt während er Voldemort tötet und seine Kinder bleiben zurück. Was wird ihnen die Zukunft bringen? Weshalb ist ihre Mutter verschollen? Und warum beginnt ihr Leben, wie Harrys, ausgerechnet bei den **Dursleys**?????

**Anmerkungen: **So hier ist das nächste Chap, ich hoffe es gefällt euch, es ist auch nicht ganz so kurz gg. Ich freue mich über alle Reviews, natürlich auch über die von den lieben Schwarzlesern ;-)!!! Das nächste Chap ist auch fertig und wir sehen uns in etwa zwei Wochen, viel Spaß!

**PS:** Danke für dein tolles Review Amylin Christin, also, es gibt ja so Mädchen, die immer und überall etwas gaaaanz Schreckliches an sich entdecken, Nat gehört wohl zu ihnen und Nic ist wirklich sehr nah am Wasser gebaut, ich meine Hermione war im ersten Teil auch nicht gerade knallhart im Nehmen...oder?? Naja, danke jedenfalls für dein Reviewchen, ich freue mich riesig, dass es dir gefällt! Viel Spaß weiterhin.

* * *

KAPITEL 4 Galleonen, Sickel, Knuts 

Natalja zog Nic in eine kleine Seitenstraße. Sie waren im Herzen Londons, auf der Suche, nach der Winkelgasse, doch niemand konnte ihnen Auskunft geben.

"Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte sie ihn. Nic schaute seine Schwester eindringlich an und meinte dann:"Glaubst du jetzt etwa, dass es den Osterhasen gibt?"

Natalja streckte ihm die Zunge raus, als sie sich an ihren Kommentar von gestern erinnerte. "Mittlerweile glaube ich, dass es Hogwarts gibt. Aber an den Osterhasen..." "JAJA! Schon okay, du brauchst jetzt nicht wieder anfangen Reden zu schwingen! Sag mir lieber was du vor hast?"

" Gib mir noch mal den Brief, vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen?"

"Nimm doch deinen eigenen!"

"Ich habe meinen in meinem Koffer bei den Dursleys gelassen. Wir brauchen doch nur einen."

Nic zog den Brief aus seiner Manteltasche und gab ihn ihr. Es begann wieder zu schneien und er fror. Mit hochgezogenen Schultern wartete er, bis seine Schwester, die scheinbar überhaupt nicht fror, die Bögen ein weiteres Mal gelesen hatte. "Weißt du, wo der tropfende Kessel ist?"

Der Mann mit dem verschlissenen Mantel, hatte ihnen glücklicherweise helfen können, und so betraten sie 20 Minuten später durchgefroren das Gasthaus "Zum tropfenden Kessel".

"Guten Tag, wir suchen die Winkelgasse und.." Weiter kam Nic nicht, denn der nicht gerade hübsche Mann hinter dem Tresen, antwortete prompt: "Kommt mal mit!" Sie folgten ihm in einen kleinen Hinterhof. In der einen Ecke standen lauter Kisten und der Betonboden war vermoost. Der Wirt, der sich als Tom den Wirten des Gasthauses vorstellte, blieb vor der hohen Backsteinmauer die den Minihof einrahmte stehen.

"Merkt euch ganz genau, was ich mache!" Er zückt eine Suppenkelle und stellte sich vor die schäbige Blechtonne, die Nic erst jetzt bemerkte.

"Ihr müsst die Steine der Mauer über der Tonne abzählen! Drei nach oben ... zwei zur Seite ... " Dann klopfte Tom drei Mal auf den Stein, auf den seine Suppenkelle nach dem Abzählen zeigte. Die Steine begannen sich zu bewegen und neu zu sortieren. Die Zwillinge trauten ihren Augen nicht.

"DA-da-das ist unglaublich!", hauchte Natalja und starrte den entstandenen Torbogen an.

Die beiden schauten in reges Treiben, die Menschen sahen seltsam aus, manche mit Tüchern und Glitzerkrams behangen, andere trugen Spitzhüte und die meisten hatten einen schwarzen Umhang um die Schultern gebunden. Das alles sah so normal aus und doch war es so absurd, dass die beiden meinten zu träumen.

"So, dann macht mal eure Besorgungen!" Tom schubste die beiden durch den Torbogen und letzterer verschloss sich wieder.

Da standen sie nun. Verlassen und einsam, unwissend, verängstigt. Was sollten sie nun machen?

Fast gleichzeitig fingen die beiden an los zu quatschen und ebenso gleichzeitig fingen sie an lauthals los zu lachen.

Als sie sich wieder einigermaßen eingekriegt hatten, zogen die beiden los. Natalja hatte wiedermal den Brief zur Hand genommen und las vor, was sie benötigten: " Wir brauchen jeder Drei Garnituren einfache Arbeitskleidung in schwarz, einen einfachen Spitzhut auch in schwarz, ein Paar Schutzhandschuhe und einen Winterumhang."

"Wofür denn einen Umhang? Wir haben noch unsere Winterjacken, die gehen doch auch? Wir haben ja nur so wenig Geld..."

"Nic, das steht hier aber und wenn es nicht so wichtig wäre, würden sie das ja wohl nicht extra aufschreiben. Aber du hast Recht, wir haben gar nicht daran gedacht, wie wir das alles bezahlen sollen..."

"Dann kaufen wir eben erstmal das Wichtigste und das ist meiner Meinung nach der Zauberstab!" Natalja sah das genauso und so erkundigten sie sich, wo es Zauberstäbe gab. "Bei Ollivander, der hat für jeden was!" Man beschrieb ihnen den Weg zu Ollivander und sie drängelten sich durch die Menschenmenge.

"Oh Nic! Sieh nur, wie schön! Das muss ich haben!"

Natalja war, mit glänzenden Augen neben einem Schaufenster stehen geblieben und deutete auf eine silberne Kette. Ihr Anhänger, war ein Amulett in Form einer silbernen Schlange.

Nic wusste nicht, was seine Schwester an dem Teil so schön fand, denn er ekelte sich vor dieser Schlange, deren Augen aus Smaragden bestanden. _Sie sehen genauso aus wie Nataljas Augen..._, dachte Nic und sah seine Schwester schockiert an. Sie hatte tatsächlich genau diese Smaragd-Augen!

Natalja drängte ihn in das Geschäft. Im Laden war es ihm unheimlich, doch seine Schwester schien sich wohl zu fühlen. Sie begutachtete sogleich die vielen silbernen, glitzernden Gegenstände, die sauber und ordentlich in den Regalen standen. Nic musste zugeben, dass ihm selbst auch einige Dinge gefielen.

"Hallo?" Natalja stand am Tresen und schaute sich nach einem Ladenbesitzer um. Aus einem Nebenraum hörte man Gegrummel und sogleich stand eine alte Frau vor ihnen. Sie war mit Silberschmuck behangen und in ein grünes Gewand gewickelt.

"Was darf es denn sein?", fragte sie etwas höflicher, als erwartet, als sie Natalja erblickte. Nic begutachtete sie angewidert.

"Ich würde gerne diese Kette dort im Schaufenster kaufen, wie viel kostet sie denn?"

"So höfliche, hübsche Mädchen trifft man selten an! Ich selbst, war auch mal jung und hübsch..." Die Verkäuferin schwärmte Natalja von ihrer Jugend vor und Nic hatte sich gelangweilt auf einen hölzernen Stuhl neben der Ladentür gesetzt. Er stützte das Kinn in seine Hände und wartete.

Natalja nervte das Geschwafel der Frau und sie versuchte sie zum schweigen zu bringen, indem sie sich die hübsche Kette von dem grünen Samtkissen aus dem Schaufenster schnappte und sie der Verkäuferin vor der Nase baumeln ließ.

"Ja, sie haben Recht, ein wahrlich schönes Stück, sie gehörte Salazar Slytherin in seiner Jugend..."

"WIE VIEL?"

"Was?" "Wie viel kostet sie?" Arroganz und Langeweile schwang in Nataljas Stimme mit und ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich auf.

"Neu-neunundzwanzig Galleonen, neun Si-sickel und neun Knuts!", stotterte die Frau verwirrt.

Natalja sah sie nun ebenfalls verwirrt an. Galleonen? Sickel?

Was war das denn für ein Zeug?

"Nehmen sie auch das?" Sie hielt der Frau ein paar Pfund hin. Nun war es die Verkäuferin, die arrogant die Nase hob und anfing höhnisch zu lächeln:" Das ist Muggelgeld! Natürlich nehme ich das nicht, Kindchen! Tausch das bei Gringotts um und komm dann wieder, ich kann dir die Kette ja zurücklegen!"

Nic und Natalja standen ratlos vor Gringotts, sie hatten mal wieder fragen müssen, wie man dort hinkam.

Am Fuße der riesigen Steintreppe, warteten sie ehrfürchtig, dass sie doch nicht reinzugehen brauchten, dieses schneeweiße Haus nicht betreten mussten. Doch schließlich fassten sie sich bei den Händen und stiegen schweigend die Treppe hinauf.

Als sie oben angelangt waren, standen sie vor einem riesigen, blank polierten Bronzetor. Neben dem Tor stand ein seltsames Wesen wache. Das Wesen, erinnerte Nic an einen Kobold aus den Märchen: Er war etwa einen Kopf kleiner als er und einen halben als Natalja. Sein Gesicht, war, wie wohl auch der Rest des Körpers dunkelhäutig und er sah klug aus. Nic hatte auf Anhieb Respekt vor ihm, doch Natalja schien er nicht zu stören, sie stolzierte an ihm vorbei. Nic folgte ihr.

Sie standen in einem mit Teppich ausgelegten Vorraum. Eine weitere Doppeltür, eine silberne, wollte von ihnen geöffnet werden. Nic bemerkte die Eingravierung in der Tür:

Fremder komm du nur herein,

Hab Acht jedoch und bläu's dir ein,

Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,

Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,

Der wird voller Pein verlieren.

Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen

Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,

Dieb, sein gewarnt und sage dir,

Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.

Nic schluckte, doch seine Schwester schien das überhaupt nicht zu imponieren. Sie stolzierte einfach durch die Tür. Wo war sie nur so arrogant geworden? Ein paar Kobolde verbeugten sich vor ihnen, als sie eine riesige marmorne Halle betraten.

Sie staunten über die vielen Schalter, hinter denen jeweils ein Kobold hockte. Selbstbewusst gingen die beiden Geschwister auf einen Schalter zu, ihnen erschienen die Kobolde nicht gefährlich, sie verbeugten sich ja schließlich vor ihnen.

"Guten Tag, wir würden gerne dieses Geld hier umtauschen.", sagte Natalja zu einem der Kobolde hinter einem Schalter gegenüber der silbernen Doppeltür.

Der Kobold zog eine Augenbraue hoch. "Einen Augenblick, ich muss es nachzählen!" Der Kobold nahm das Geld entgegen und zählte es mit rasend schnellen Fingern nach.

"Zweihundertachtundsiebzig Pfund? Schön, dann wollen wir das mal umrechnen, ein Pfund sind etwa vierhundertzehn Euro. Das Sind dann 90 Galleonen, 11 Sickels und 28 Knuts. Bitte schön! Unterschreiben sie hier bitte, das Geld wird dann in ihrem Verließ auftauchen Miss."

Der Kobold reichte Natalja ein Blatt Papier und eine Feder. Natalja unterschrieb mit _Natalja Hermione Potter_ und der Kobold hielt das Blatt und die Feder mit einem Wink wieder in in der Pranke.

"Miss Potter?" Der Kobold schaute sie skeptisch an. "Und sie sind Mr. Potter? Nic Harry Potter?"

Nic nickte. Was wollte der Kobold? Warum fragte er so komisch? Kobolde waren hinterlistig, man sollte ihnen lieber nicht trauen.

"Ich wurde beauftragt ihnen etwas zu überreichen, wenn sie hier eintreffen. Dazu, muss ich aber überprüfen, ob sie es auch wirklich sind." Natalja rümpfte die Nase, als der Kobold seinen Zeigefinger auf ihre Stirn legte und sie dann fragte:" Sage mir deinen vollständigen Namen ebenso wie die deiner Eltern!" Natalja wollte erwidern, dass sie ihn doch auf das Blatt geschrieben hatte, doch ihre Lippen gehorchten ihr nicht mehr, sie sprachen von alleine:" Natalja Hermione Potter, meine Eltern hießen Harry James Potter und Hermione Jane Potter."

Erst als der Kobold seinen Zeigefinger von ihrer Stirn nahm, hatte sie die Kontrolle über ihre Lippen zurück. Erschrocken trat sie einen Schritt zurück. Nic erging es genauso und erst danach, forderte der Kobold sie auf ihm zu folgen. Er stellte sich als Phirg vor und führte sie zu einer der Türen, die aus der Halle hinaus führten und hielt diese für sie auf. "Griphook!" Ein weiterer Kobold kam herbeigeeilt. "Ja?" " Fahre uns zu Verließ 354!" "Jawohl!"

Es ging alles so schnell, dass sie nicht wussten wie ihnen geschah, als sie in einen kleinen Karren gesetzt wurden und dieser eine achterbahnähnliche Strecke hinabsauste. Es roch modrig und kalte Luft peitschte ihnen um die Ohren. Natalja kreischte herum und drohte damit aus dem Wagen zu springen, wenn das nicht sofort langsamer von Statten ging. "Die Ratten würden sich freuen! Miss Potter!", spöttelte Griphook, jedoch verlangsamte er das Tempo ein wenig.

Sie hielten abrupt vor einer riesigen Tür. Sie sah aus, wie eine Panzertür und wurde nur durch den leichten Schein der Wandfackeln erhellt. Nic fror wieder mal , er hatte mit der Zeit eingesehen, dass ein warmer Winterumhang für ihn doch ganz nützlich wäre, und Natalja zupfte wütend an ihrer scheinbar verrutschten Hochsteckfrisur herum.

"Licht bitte!" Phirg gab ihm die kleine Laterne, die mit im Karren gewesen war und stieg selbst auch aus. Nic folgte ihm. Natalja saß immer noch vor sich hinfluchend im Wagen, schaute in ihren kleinen Handspiegel und versuchte ihre Frisur zu ordnen, die in Nics Augen schon geordnet war.

Phirg zückte einen kleinen, goldenen Schlüssel und schloss die riesige Tür auf, während er mit seinem Fingernagel unsichtbare Spuren auf die Tür schrieb. Mit einem lauten Knall öffnete sich das Verließ und Nic vergaß für einen Moment zu atmen. Das Verließ war von oben bis unten vollgestopft mit Goldmünzen.

"W-w-wem gehört DAS?", krächzte er. "Wem wohl! Harry Potter und da er nicht mehr lebt und seine Frau vermutlich auch nicht, gehört es seinen Kindern."

Einerseits, war Nic sprachlos, weil das ganze Geld ihm und Nat gehörte, andererseits blieb ihm die Spucke weg, weil der Kobold etwas über seine Eltern wusste! Und dazu wusste er etwas, was gar nicht in die Erzählungen der Dursleys passte. Hatten Sie nicht gesagt, ein Irrer hätte sie umgebracht? Warum hatte dann der Kobold eben gesagt ... und seine Frau _**vermutlich**_ auch nicht,... ??? Wenn sie von wem umgebracht worden wären, dann wüsste man das doch ganz eindeutig! "Was ist mit meiner Mutter?", fragte er niedergeschlagen. Das Gold war ihm gerade egal. "Das weißt du nicht?" "Nein, uns wurde erzählt, dass sie von einem Irren ermordet wurden. Beide."

Phirg schüttelte den Kopf. "Frag das lieber Dumbledore. Ich will mich da nicht einmischen."

Wer war das? Der Name kam ihm bekannt vor... ganz hohes Tier... ihm fiel es wieder ein, es war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts.

"Weshalb solltest du dich irgendwo einmischen? Das sind meine Eltern! Also wirst du mir wohl auch sagen können was mit ihnen geschehen ist!" Nic schäumte vor Wut.

"Mister Potter, dürfte ich sie nun bitten ihr Geld mitzunehmen? Oder möchten sie kein Geld?", fragte Phirg mit fester Stimme. Über seine Lippen würde nichts kommen, so sehr sich NIc auch ärgerte.

Er wandte sich um und sah Natalja mit offenem Mund in das Verließ starren. Sie hatte mitten in der Bewegung inne gehalten. "Das ist unsers, Nat. Wie viel soll ich mitnehmen?" "Viel..." Meinte sie und staunte noch mehr. "Nic nahm einen Beutel, der auf dem Verließboden stand und schaute hinein. Alles voll mit Goldmünzen.

"Die Goldenen sind Galleonen. Eine ist 17 Sickel wert und ein Silbersickel 29 Bronzeknuts."

Nic nahm den Beutel. Das mochten etwa 200 Galleonen sein. Das sollte reichen.

Er war immer noch wütend, als er, wieder oben in der Marmorhalle angekommen, den Verließschlüssel entgegennahm und sich mit Natalja von Acker machte. Dieser Dumbledore würde was zu hören bekommen!

* * *

So, das wars vorerst, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen!? Ich freue mich wie immer über eure lieben Reviews (auch über Kritik freue ich mich!!), vergesst also den kleinen, harmlosen Knopf dort unten nicht und schreibt mir bitte ein genz kleines Reviewchen auch die Schwarzleser dürfen ihre Meinung gerne da lassen!! 

(Heißt es eigentlich der oder das Review???? Meine Güte, ich habe einen Blackout!! Hilfe!)

Bis denne! Nily fleißigweitertippend


	6. Eis schweißt zusammen

Hallöchen!

Erst mal muss ich mich entschuldigen, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Sorry, sorry, sorry!

Ich weiß selber auch nicht so geanau warum :(

Ich danke jetzt schon all denen, die mir treu bleiben und fleißig weiter lesen :D

Wisst ihr noch was passiert ist?

Nic und Natalja haben Briefe von Hogwrts bekommen und sich dann auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse gemacht. Es ist ein Tag vor Weihnachten und somit ihrer beider Geburtstag. Gerade haben sie Muggelgeld bei Gringotts umgetauscht und sind nun noch verwirrter als je zuvor.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Nily

* * *

KAPITEL 5 Eis schweißt zusammen 

Nachdem sie sich den Weg durch die Menschenmenge gewühlt hatten und erfolgreich die benötigten Uniformen besorgt hatten, betraten sie neugierig und erwartungsvoll _Ollivander- Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr._. Der Laden schien von außen frisch renoviert und hatte ein riesiges Schaufenster, in dem die verschiedensten Zauberstäbe ausgestellt waren. Von innern wirkte der Laden allerdings alt und modrig. Genau so roch es auch, doch das alles war weder schlecht, noch abschreckend, es machte den Laden auf eine seltsame Art und Weise mysteriös. Ein undefinierbares Flimmern lag in der Luft und Nic lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Natalja überkam ebenfalls das Gefühl von Ehrfurcht, doch sie ließ es sich nicht so sehr anmerken wie Nic, sie behielt ihre stolze Haltung und schritt weiter in den großen Raum hinein.

"Mr. Ollivander?" Nic fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als seine Schwester nach dem Ladenbesitzer rief. Er war doch sonst nicht so schreckhaft! Also, zusammenreißen! Das wird sonst noch peinlich!

Machomäßig lehnte Nic sich gegen den Tresen und rief ebenfalls nach Ollivander. Dieser, erschien wenige Augenblicke später.

"Ja, die Herrschaften wü... Mr. Potter? Schön sie anzutreffen! Miss Potter! Welche Ehre!"

Der steinalte Mann kam auf die beiden zu und schüttelte ihnen begeistert die Hände.

"Woher kennen sie uns?", fragte Nic misstrauisch. Wer was der Typ?

"Ich habe schon ihren Eltern zu einem anständigen Zaubergerät verholfen und ich merke mir alle, denen ich schon mal etwas verkauft habe! Sie sehen ihren Eltern sehr ähnlich! Wo ist denn ihre Schwester?"

Nic bewunderte den Mann. Wer konnte sich schon so viele Gesichter merken? Doch, was sollte diese seltsame Frage? Natalja stand doch neben ihm! Der Mann schaute Nic und Nat abwechselnd an und schien seine Frage, angesichts seiner Mimik, zu bereuen.

"Ach, vergessen sie es. Sie sind ja aus anderen Gründen zu mir gekommen. Wollen sie gleich mal diesen Zauberstab probieren?" Ollivander war unübersehbar hibbelig und Nic war zu verwirrt um ihn irgendetwas zu fragen, er nahm einfach den ihm hingehaltenen Zauberstab entgegen.

"Ach Gottchen! Das kann ja nichts werden. Ich habe ja noch gar nicht ihre Maße genommen!" Ollivander nahm Nic den Zauberstab wieder ab und nahm die Maße von Nics gesamten Körper.

"Elf Zoll ist für sie eindeutig passend." Murmelte dieser. Nic stand stocksteif da und bewunderte das Maßband, welches von ganz alleine seinen Körper abmaß. Das wollte er auch lernen, Dinge Sachen alleine tun zu lassen.

Natalja sah dem Geschehen interessiert zu. Da flog das Maßband auch schon zu ihr und maß sie ab.

"Mr. Potter, für sie könnte dieser der Richtige sein. Wie gesagt 11 Zoll und aus Ebereschenholz. Drachenherzfasern, stark biegsam und sehr geschmeidig. Probieren sie mal."

"Wie? Was soll ich probieren?" "Na schwingen sie ihn herum oder sonst was!" Nic sog eine Grimasse und fand das Ganze plötzlich nur noch total kindisch und albern. Trotzdem schwang er den Stab herum.

"Nein...nein...probieren sie lieber den hier! 11 1/2 Zoll, leicht biegsam und aus Mahagoni. Magischer Kern ist ein Drachenkrallensplitter. Los los!" Doch kaum hatte Nic ihn in der Hand, da wurde er ihm schon wieder entnommen und ein weiterer landete an seiner Stelle in Nics Hand.

" Biegsam ist das Richtige und 11 Zoll sollte es auch sein, der ist es!" Nic schaute angewiedert auf das Ding in seiner Hand. "Was ist das denn?"

"Das ist ein ganz besonderer Zauberstab! Ich habe erst einen davon verkauft und das vor vielen hundert Jahren! Er besteht nicht wie gewöhnlich aus Holz, sondern aus Luchswurmhaut. Daher ist er auch so haarig! Sein magischer Kern ist eine Drachenschuppe."

Nic starrte dieses ekelhaft haarige Teil in seiner Hand an. Der Stab war schlank und zierlich, er konnte ihn wirklich ein Wenig biegen und der Griff war wie die Farbe der Luchswurmhaare grau, jedoch rau und rutschfest.

"Nun sie meine Liebe!" Ollivander reichte Natalja einen Stab, doch diese nahm ihn nicht entgegen.

"Weshalb haben sie eben nach unserer Schwester gefragt? Wir haben doch gar keine."

Natalja schaute dem alten, zerbrechlichen Mann fest in die Augen. Nic war sauer, dass er nicht selbst danach gefragt hatte. Der Mann wurde wieder so hibbelig und wandte den Blick von Natalja ab. _Wie kann man nur so einen kalten Blick haben? Das ist beängstigend... _, dachte Ollivander.

"Ach... ich... ich habe sie nur verwechselt... mit den Weasleys, wissen sie, die sind so eine große Familie und ihre Eltern und Großeltern hatten immer viel mit ihnen zu tun."

Von den Weasleys hatten die beiden noch nie etwas gehört. Natalja schien diese Antwort zu akzeptieren, doch wie Nic sie kannte, brütete sie innerlich an der Wahrheit.

Natalja nahm schließlich den Zauberstab und schwang ihn herum. "Sie sind Linkshänderin Miss?" "Scheint so, ja.", antwortete sie kühl. Auch bei ihr, wurde der Zauberstab immer wieder gewechselt.

Gerade hielt Ollivander ihr einen weiteren Stab entgegen, da betrat jemand den Laden.

"Ah! Mr. Malfoy! Wie schon sie anzutreffen! Für ihren Sprössling habe ich sicherlich das Richtige!", sagte Ollivander mit gespielter Freundlichkeit und wuselte umher.

Nic drehte sich um und erblickte einen blondhaarigen, gut aussehenden Mann in einem schwarzen Umhang. Er hatte einen Stab mit einem Schlangenkopf als Griff in den behandschuhten Händen. Vor ihm stand ein ebenso gut aussehender Junge mit blonden Haaren. Er war etwa in Nics Alter und wirkte beunruhigend auf Nic.

Natalja drehte sich um und sah den Jungen. Hinter ihm ein Mann von kräftiger Statur. Der Junge war bildhübsch. Noch nie hatte sie so jemanden gesehen. Sie schaute ihm einige Sekunden in seine strahlend blauen Augen und rang sich ein Lächeln ab. Der Junge lächelte zurück und Natalja erinnerte sich schlagartig daran, dass sie auch noch atmen musste.

Nic beobachtete seine Schwester geschockt. Sie hatte sich doch nicht etwa... nein... doch nicht in den... nicht in diesen Schnösel!

"Mr. Malfoy, probieren sie diesen Zauberstab einmal aus!" Sagte Ollivander zu Nats neuem Schwarm, nachdem er dessen Maße genommen hatte.

Nic hatte Natalja noch nie erröten sehen, doch als Malfoy Junior ihr einen schelmischen Blick zuwarf, da da wurden ihre Wangen rosa. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein!

"Don! Wir treffen uns später auf dem Apparierplatz! Ich muss noch etwas besorgen!"

Malfoy Senior verschwand mit wehendem Umhang.

_Er heißt also Don. Was für ein seltsamer Name... aber schön allemal!_ , dachte Natalja und nahm sich vor ihn etwas genauer kennen zu lernen.

"Miss Potter? Ist alles okay mit ihnen?" Unterbrach Ollivander ihren Blickwechsel mit Don und holte sie in die Realität zurück. Doch den Gesichtsausdruck als Don ihren Nachnahmen hörte bekam sie mit und fragte sich was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sein Blick war von Bewunderung zu Abscheu und Entsetzen gewechselt.

_Warum hast du mich so angesehen?_, dachte Nat. Sie versuchte seinen Blick wieder einzufangen, doch Don ließ dies nicht zu.

"Miss Potter, probieren sie bitte diesen Zauberstab!"

Mit den Gedanken bei Don Malfoy tat sie wie befohlen. "Jetzt weiß ich welcher Stab passt.. aber... nein... das wäre zu... naja, probieren sie ihn. Ich habe ihn noch nie verkauft, aber es scheint so als rufe er nach ihnen. Mr. Malfoy, das Selbe gilt für sie." Mit zittrigen Fingern zog Ollivander zwei längliche Schatullen aus einem der riesigen Regale.

"Hier, versuchen sie beide." Der alte Mann öffnete die Schatullen und die volle Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden lag auf den Stäben. So etwas hatte Don noch nie gesehen und er hatte schon viele Zauberstäbe in seinem Leben zu Gesicht bekommen.

Die Stäbe sahen vollkommen gleich aus, nur, dass der linke ein Stück kleiner und zierlicher war.

"Woraus bestehen sie?" Natalja hörte zum ersten Mal Dons Stimme. Atemberaubend.

"Sie bestehen aus Eis."

Dons Augen begannen zu leuchten, was Natalja beinahe dahinschmelzen ließ. Aus Eis? Nie verkauft? Don war begeistert. Und auch die Vorstellung mit dieser Potter den gleichen Zauberstab zu haben schwächte dies nicht ab. Sie war schön, gepflegt und stolz, was sprach dagegen? Nichts, ausser, dass sie eine Potter war. Das wurde aber von dem Fakt überdeckt, dass sie den gleichen Zauberstab bekommen würde wie er und er selbst war schließlich das Maß aller Dinge! Zumindest was seine Fantasien anging. Er und sein Vater, nach ihnen musste man sich richten um ein perfekter Mensch zu sein.

"Sie haben die gleichen magischen Kerne, Hippogreifschwanzfedern, sie sind zierlich, leicht, schmal, und geschmeidig. Allerdings keines Falls biegsam! Miss Potter, ihr Stab hat eine Länge von 8 1/2 Zoll, ihrer Mr. Malfoy eine von 12 Zoll."

Sie verließen den Laden, stolz auf ihre Stäbe, obwohl sich Nic immer noch nicht mit seinem angefreundet hatte. Weshalb konnte er sich nicht selbst einen aussuchen?

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Natalja diesen Malfoy auf ein Eis einlud.

* * *

So das war's vorerst ich beeile mich aber und freue mich riesig über eure Meinung! 

Auch Schwarzleser könen mich gerne kritisieren!

Nily

(Kommt übrigens von Nilpferd, habe ich als kleines Kind immer zu meinen Nilpferden gesagt ... Buecher-FFwurm / fanjana :D)


	7. Rote Haare, der Fuß und Streit

Hallo ihr Lieben!

So, als Entschädigung kommt das nächste Kapitel schon jetzt :D

Ich widme es **anka16** und **Amylin Christin**, danke für eure lieben Reviews, die spornen mich an schnell weiter zu schreiben!

Aymilin Christin: Deine Überlegungen sind gut, aber verraten tu ich lieber nix ;)

Viel Spaß! Das nächste Chap ist schon fertig :D

Nily

* * *

KAPITEL 6 Rote Haare, der Fuß und Streit 

Es war der 31. August. Ein Tag bevor Nic und seine Schwester ihre Reise nach Hogwarts antreten würden.

Nic saß auf seinem Bett, in seinen Schoß kuschelte sich seine kleine, weiße Katze Whinny. Er dachte nur ungern an den ersten Tag in der Winkelgasse zurück, obwohl es sein erster Tag in der Zauberwelt gewesen war.

Damals wurde sein ganzes Leben vom einen zum nächsten Augenblick auf den Kopf gestellt, so viele Fragen hatte der Besuch der Winkelgasse aufgeworfen.

Die Frage, die ihn am meisten beschäftigte, war, wer seine Eltern (gewesen) waren. Weshalb hatten ihm die Dursleys eine so andere Geschichte erzählt, wie die Leute in der Winkelgasse hatten durchblicken lassen?

Wie konnte es sein, dass Ollivander behauptet hatte, dass sie noch eine weitere Schwester haben? Wer waren seine Eltern gewesen (oder wer waren sie immer noch) , dass sie so viel Geld in ihrem "Bankschließfach" angesammelt hatten? Nic hatte tausende von Fragen. Das Einzige, was an jenem Tag gut gelaufen war, war die Tatsache, dass Malfoy Junior das gemeinsame Eisessen abgelehnt hatte.

Natalja kroch durch die Luke auf den Dachboden hinauf. Sie hatten das letzte Schuljahr in der so genannten Muggelwelt erfolgreich abgeschlossen und Nat hatte es hinbekommen kein D in Mathe auf dem Zeugnis zu kassieren.

"Der letzte verdammte Tag bei der Dud-Family kommt mir schleichend lange vor...", jaulte Natalja und holte ihre Eule Meluanda aus deren Käfig. Es war eine Schneeeule und ein stolzes Tier, das leider etwas faul war. Diese Eigenschaften trafen witziger Weise auch auf Natalja zu.

"Nic, hast du die Zugfahrkarten?" Der Angesprochene holte zwei Fahrscheine aus seiner Manteltasche. Die Fahrkarten hatte Meluanda, zusammen mit einem Brief, nach einem Flug durch die Nacht mitgebracht. Der Brief war unterzeichnet mit Sirius Black - wer das nun wieder war, war ein weiteres Rätsel - und in ihm stand die wichtige Information, dass sie auf Gleis Neundreiviertel den Hogwartsexpress nehmen mussten. Das hatte zwar schon im Brief der Hogwartsschule gestanden, doch die Zwillinge hatten das bloß für einen Rechtschreibfehler gehalten.

"Ich hoffe, dass ich alles eingepackt habe..." Nic sah zu Natalja hinüber. Unter der Dachschräge in der Ecke stand sein eigener Koffer. Klein, handlich und nicht gerade gefüllt. Neben seinem standen Nataljas Koffer. Drei Stück um genau zu sein.

"Wofür brauchst du diesen ganzen Krempel??"

"Ersten, das ist kein Krempel, zweitens befindet sich in dem einen bloß mein Kosmetikzeug und drittens brauche ich ja wohl auch noch Platz für meine Liebesromane! Da habe ich also auch nur einen Koffer mit Klamotten und so! Genau wie du!"

"Reg dich ab! Schon okay!" Nic fragte sich aber dennoch, wie sie an so viele Bücher und Schminksachen gekommen war, denn das Taschengeld, oh Wunder sie bekamen 3,50 Pfund im Monat (das sind etwa 5€), mussten sie auch noch für Schulhefte etc. ausgeben.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachten sie mit Dösen und zu spekulieren wie Hogwarts sein würde.

Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Nic durch ein Klopfen an der Fensterscheibe geweckt wurde. Das Fenster war genau über seinem Bett und er zögerte, sollte er den Vorhang zur Seite schieben?

"Niiiiiic... hör gefälligst auf so huuuääämmm... einen Krach zu machen.. mjam..." Natalja war durch das Klopfen ebenfalls aus den Träumen gerissen worden.

"Nic! Es reicht!" Mit einem Satz war sie an seinem Bett und drauf und dran ihm die Decke wegzuziehen, da bemerkte sie, dass das Klopfen nicht von Nic kam.

"Wer ist das?" Sie flüsterte und saß mit einem leisen Hops in Nics Bett. "Verzieh dich aus meinem Bett, Nat!"

Diese dachte gar nicht daran und zog mit einem Ruck den Vorhang bei Seite.

Da - war - nichts.

Überhaupt null. Nothing. Nur der Himmel und die funkelnden Sterne. "Wie romantisch!", seufzte Natalja und Nic verdrehte die Augen.

"Geh von meinem Fuß runter!", war das einzige, was er für sie übrig hatte. Er konnte sich schon denken, wen sie sich gerade vorgestellt hatte. Er war blond und blöd. Zumindest in Nics Augen.

Gerade wollte Natalja ihm einen Vortrag halten, wie oft er sich schon einfach auf ihren Fuß gesetzt hatte, da klopfte es wieder an der Scheibe.

Dies Mal, erkannten sie die Umrisse eines Kopfes.

"Macht auf, sonst schlagen wir die Scheibe ein! Oder wollt ihr freiwillig bei den Dursleys bleiben?"

"Fred, meinst du etwa, dass sie so das Fenster öffnen?"

"Will ich doch hoffen! Ey! Macht auf! Oder..."

"...sollen wir euch einen Zauber in die Betten hexen? Einen, der sich anfühlt wie schleimige Blutegel?"

Nic dachte nach. Natalja klammerte sich an seinem eben noch eingequetschten Fuß fest. Sollte er öffnen? Diese Typen schienen Zauberer zu sein. Es gab drei Möglichkeiten. Erstens, diese Leute, die an seinem Fenster klebten, waren Muggel, Schwindler, und Einbrecher, Zweitens, sie waren liebe, nette "Zauberer - Leute" und wollten sie aus irgend einem Grund abholen, oder Drittens sie waren böse Zauberer oder Muggel und wollten sie killen.

Letzteres hielt er für nicht sehr schön und unwahrscheinlich noch dazu. Punkt zwei erachtete er als den wahrscheinlichsten.

"Machen wir auf?", fragte Natalja leise wispernd und krallte sich immer noch in seinen armen Fuß.

"Ja, ... " Mit einem Schwung, hatte er das Fenster hochgeschoben und ein Mann fiel hinein. Es krachte und Nics Fuß war nicht mehr sein einziges Wehwehchen.

" 'schuldiging!! Ich bin übrigens George und das da unten auf deinem Schoß ist Fred."

Was für eine nette Begrüßung! Natalja war entsetzt.

"Mach mal Licht du Honk!", meckerte Fred und versuchte vergebens sich aus Nics Decken aus zu knoten.

"Lumos!"

"Ich fass' es nicht! So hell hab ich das noch nie hinbekommen!", rief Nic begeistert aus, als der Raum mit Licht durchflutet wurde. Die kleine aber feine Lichtquelle war die Spitze von Georges Zauberstab.

"Woher kennst du das Wort Honk ??", fragte George.

"Das ist ein Muggelwort, Bruderherz und bedeutet **H**auptschüler **o**hne **n**ennenswerte **K**enntnisse "

"Woher willst du das wissen? Es könnte auch **H**ogwarts **o**hne **n**eunmalkluge **K**lobürsten heißen, das wäre viel sinnvoller, da die Klobürsten mich immer anraunzen, dass..."

Nic und Natalja sahen die beiden Männer, die anscheinend ebenfalls Zwillinge waren, an, als wenn es ihre psychisch leidenden Patienten wären.

Sie hatten beide rotes Haar und schienen so sehr auf ihren Streit konzentriert, dass sie nicht bemerkten, wie die jüngeren Zwillinge schließlich aus dem Dachfester spähten.

"Wow! Ein fliegendes Auto!"

Die Rothaarigen drehten sich zu ihnen um und grinsten stolz.

"Das haben wir..."

"...selbst zusammengebastelt!"

"Da war dieser Honk hier noch einigermaßen zu gebrauchen!"

"Von wem sprichst du? Du Pfosten!?"

"Könnt ihr nicht ein Mal eure nervtötenden Klappen halten? Wie alt seid ihr denn? Drei?"

Natalja war der Kragen geplatzt.

"Weshalb seid ihr hier? Wehe, wenn ihr nur einen Platz zum Streiten gesucht habt?!"

"Wir, gnäd'ges Frollainchen, kommen in juter Absicht..."

"..., denn wir wollen euch abholen und euch zu unserer Familie bringen, nach Schloss Weasley!"

Bei diesem Namen klickte etwas in Nics Kopf. Weasley? Hatten seine Eltern früher nicht sehr viel mit denen zu tun gehabt?

"Na, denn woll'n wa mal!"

* * *

So, das war's vorerst, diese ollen Zwillinge! lol 

Nily

_Ein Knopf der hüpft und blinkt,_

_So freudig vor euren Näschen springt,_

_Ihr seid ja so nett und schreibt mir ganz fix_

_Oder seid nett und schreibt lieber nix..._

Ich weiß ich bin schlecht im Reimen... ;)


	8. Jedem seine Leiden

Hallöchen!

Hier ist Chap 7, ich konnte einfach nicht abwarten es reinzustellen ...

Jetzt kann es aber noch ein bisschen dauern mit dem nächsten Chap,

aber keine Sorge ich habe gerade "Schreibsucht" hihi

Gut, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Amylin Christin:** Danke für dein superlanges Review! Jap, mit dem Psychozeugs und so bin ich voll und ganz deiner Meinung! Das kommt bei HP-Realität wirklich nicht so gut rüber... das müssen wir uns dann einfach dazu denken :) Viel Spaß weiterhin! Ich freu mich schon aufs Weiterschreiben! lol

Nily

* * *

KAPITEL 7 Jedem seine Leiden 

Der Blonde saß auf dem ledernen Sofa. Er hatte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und betrachtete niedergeschlagen seine perfekt gepflegten Finger. Als er ein Geräusch vor seiner Zimmertür hörte, blickte er erschrocken auf.

Er starrte in zwei müde, blaue Augen und ein hübsches Gesicht umrahmt von blonden, perfekt fallenden Haaren. Sein Spiegelbild sah ihm aus dem Wandspiegel am anderen Ende seines Zimmers entgegen.

Er hörte wieder Schritte vor seiner Tür. Diese öffnete sich, perfekt geölt.

Sein Vater trat ein.

Er blieb in der Tür stehen und blickte auf seinen Sohn hinab. Verachtung lag in seinem Blick, die grauen Augen starrten ihn unverwandt an.

"Ich... ich... "

"Du sagst nur etwas, wenn ich es verlange!", knurrte sein Vater, er bewegte seine Lippen kaum.

Leise schloss er die Tür und schritt in den Raum, auf den Wandspiegel zu.

"Du weißt, dass es falsch war!"

"Ja, Vater..."

"Du weißt, dass ich sehr enttäuscht bin!"

"Ja, Vater."

"Und du weißt auch, ..." Seine Stimme wurde bedrohlich und leise

" ... dass das nach einer Strafe schreit!"

Don zitterte. Er hatte keine Tränen, er hatte noch nie geweint. Doch er zitterte und hatte unbeschreibliche Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete, das, was unvermeidlich und grausam auf ihn wartete und ihm schon jetzt die Seele zerfraß.

"Ja... Vater..."

" Knie nieder..."

Er ließ sich vom Sofa gleiten und kniete auf dem Teppich, den Blick auf letzterem ruhend. Er hatte Angst. Draco Malfoy drehte sich zu ihm um.

"Crucius!", spuckte Draco voller Abscheu.

Sein Sohn stieß einen grauenvollen Schrei aus und wand sich unter schrecklichen Qualen auf dem Boden, zu Füßen seines Vaters. Dieser blickte herablassend zu ihm hinunter.

"Was bist du nur für ein Weichei!"

Er verstärkte den Crucius-Fluch.

Don verlor fast den Verstand vor Schmerzen und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Schließlich regte er sich nicht mehr. Er lag einfach still auf dem Boden, betäubt von den Schmerzen und wartete, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor.

"Lass es dir eine Lehre sein, Don Scypio. Du bist ein Malfoy und das eben, das hast du nur dieser Potter zu verdanken. Vergiss das niemals... "

Nach diesen Worten verschwand sein Vater und er verlor endlich das Bewusstsein.

Er erwachte. Er merkte es daran, dass sich die Schmerzen schleichend, wie hinterlistige Ratte, in seine Wahrnehmung vordrängten.

Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt. Sein Blick war benebelt und verschwommen.

Es war also kein böser Traum gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihm diesen Fluch wirklich auf den Hals gejagt.

_Gefühlloses Schwein!_, dachte Don und setzte sich langsam und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf. Sein Vater hatte ihn einfach auf dem Boden liegen lassen. Nicht einmal das Hausmädchen hatte sich getraut ihn in sein Bett zu legen.

Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Sofa. Sein Blick klärte sich und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein seidiges Haar.

Er hätte es wissen müssen. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es nur nicht wissen wollen.

Dons Lippen entfuhr ein wütendes Keuchen. Seine Stimme war noch immer sehr angeschlagen, so wie er geschrien hatte.

Er sah auf die übergroße Messinguhr, welche neben dem Spiegel hing. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht. Er hatte die ganze Zeit da gelegen, wie ein toter Hund und niemand hatte es für nötig gehalten ihm zu helfen.

Der Cruciatusfluch war eine erbärmliche Strafe gewesen, hatte sein Vater keinen anderen Ausweg gewusst? Erbärmlich, ihm fiel kein passenderes Wort für diese Handlung ein.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Elisabeth, das Hausmädchen kam hereingetrippelt. "Schön, sie sind erwacht! Möchten sie etwas essen, Meister?" Sie hielt ein gefülltes Tablett in den Händen. _Sie hat sich Mühe gegeben? Hat wohl ein schlechtes Gewissen, die Schachtel, dass sie mich hat liegen lassen! _, dachte Don und sah das dürre Wesen vor sich herablassend an. Dann griff er allerdings doch zu und schlang das Essen in sich hinein.

"Wo ist er?", fragte er während er sich stopfte.

"Der Herr?" "Nein, der Brief!"

Elisabeth schlug die Augenlieder nieder und starrte ihre blank polierten Schuhe an. "Nun... wissen sie... es ist so..."

"Ist er im Zimmer von meinem Vater?"

"Oh nein! Der Herrmeister hat ihn nicht! Ich... ich habe ihn in meinem Zimmer."

Don sah das Hausmädchen an, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Lügen würde sie nicht, von alleine jedenfalls nicht. Also sagte sie entweder die Wahrheit und sein Vater hatte den Brief in ihre Obhut gegeben oder, was wahrscheinlicher war, hatte sie den Brief nicht und sein Vater hatte ihr den Auftrag gegeben sie solle so tun als ob sie ihn hätte. Das hätte möglicherweise zur Folge, dass Don den Brief zurückverlangen würde. Elisabeth würde letzteres seinem Vater berichten, was ebenfalls ihr Auftrag wäre, und sein Vater hätte wieder einmal einen Grund den Cruciatus auf ihn zu hetzen, denn die strickten Anweisungen von Don waren, nie wieder nach diesem Brief zu fragen oder gar danach zu suchen.

"Schön. Und weshalb hat mein Vater ihn nicht vernichtet? Er ist eine Schande für die Familie Malfoy! Das hat der gnädige Herr doch selbst betont!"

"Don, ich weiß nicht ob ihnen klar ist, dass sie den Brief und das ganze Drumherum vergessen sollten und sich noch einmal ausschlafen sollten? Morgen in der Frühe fährt der Hogwartsexpress ab und sie sollten dann nicht die Abteile des Zuges mit ihrem heiligen Schnarchen stören..."

"Jajaja! Ich hab schon verstanden..."

Er überlegte. Sie hatte abgelenkt ... ?

"Äh... Elisabeth... könnten sie vielleicht noch einen Tee für mich kochen und ein paar Kekse bereit legen?"

Das Mädchen drehte sich überrascht um, sie hatte gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollen.

"Sie mögen doch gar keinen Tee?"

"Öhm... das geht sie erstens nichts an und zweitens möchte ich gerne schwarzen Tee trinken! Haben sie was dagegen?"

"Nein...nein...nichts... kommt gleich..." Das verwirrte Hausmädchen verließ sein Zimmer.

Don eilte zu seinem Bett und hob die weiche Matratze ein Stück an. _Wo ist er denn? Ich habe ihn doch hier hin gelegt!_ , dachte er. Da spürte er den Stoff. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl diesen Umhang zu berühren, es war fast so, als liefe ihm in sich verflochtenes Wasser über die Fingerspitzen. Er zog den Tarnumhang unter dem Bett hervor.

Fred und George hatten sich auf den beiden vorderen Sitzen breit gemacht, die Koffer von Nic und Nataja waren sicher im Kofferraum verstaut. Nic saß auf der Rückbank und sah begeistert zwischen den Vordersitzen hindurch.

"Ich bin begeistert!", keuchte er. Natalja schaute weniger fasziniert, eher entsetzt nach draußen. Sie saß stocksteif da und hoffte, dass dieser Flug bald enden würde, denn sie hatte keine Lust noch weiter ihre Zeit mit zwei Spinnern und ihrem den Spinnern angetanem Bruder zu verbringen.

"Nat, jetzt sei doch nicht so eine Ziege! Ist doch toll in so einem Auto durch die Gegend zu fliegen!"

Natalja schnaubte verächtlich. "Ich könnte mir besseres vorstellen!"

Sie funkelte Nic böse an. Dieser funkelte zurück. "Ach jaaa? Zum Beispiel Eis essen gehen? Mit einem blonden Schnösel?"

Um Nataljas Lippen spielte ein Lächeln, das Nic noch nie gesehen hatte. War das seine Schwester? Weshalb lächelte sie ihn so verächtlich und bemitleidend an?

"Du bist so erbärmlich, Nic! Ich glaube nicht, dass Don diese alberne Blechbüchse begeistern würde und ich wette in der Zaubererwelt ist so ein fliegendes Auto ein alter Hase..."

Sie schloss die Augen und drehte den Kopf von ihm weg.

"Oh oh! Das wird ganz sicher eine..."

"...Slytherin!", meinten die Senior - Zwillinge kopfschüttelnd.

"Wenn Harry das wüsste... er wäre entsetzt!"

"Neee.. er hätte sie vorher zum Richtigen erzogen! Ohohooooh..."

Nic schaute die Zwillinge verwirrt an.

"Was ist Slytherin?"

"In Hogwarts wird man verschiedenen Häusern zugeteilt, die alle auf bestimmte Dinge Wert legen. Es gibt vier verschiedene. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor und eben Slytherin..."

"Wobei Gryffindor, in dem Haus waren George und ich und auch deine Eltern, auf Tapferkeit und Mut Wert legt und Slytherin ... "

"... Es gibt ein Gedicht, das Slytherin perfekt beschreibt:

_In Slytherin weiß mal List und_

_Tücke zu verbinden,_

_doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden._

Tja, es trifft wirklich zu.."

Nic überlegte. Das verhalten seiner Schwester würde sicherlich auf Slytherin zutreffen, aber sie war doch auch mutig? Und tapfer sowieso! Weshalb sollte sie dann nach Slytherin kommen?

"Alle die die Anhänger des dunklen Lords waren, waren in Slytherin.."

Natalja schlug die Augen auf. "Dunkler Lord?"

Fred und George wechselten einen viel sagenden Blick.

"Wer ist das?", bohrte sie nach.

"Gewesen, meinst du.", sagte Fred.

"Er ist... tot?" Natalja schien enttäuscht. Sie zog einen kleinen Kamm aus ihrer Handtasche und kämmte sich die Haare glatt.

"Glaub mir, er war keine freundliche Gesellschaft. Er war der mächtigste Zauberer den die Welt je gesehen hat, doch euer Vater war in unseren Augen noch etwas mächtiger."

"Was???!!!" Natalja machte große Augen.

"Wer war unser Vater? Und wer war unsere Mutter? Das frage ich mich schon ganz lange, weshalb haben sie uns so viel Geld vermacht? Sagt es mir! Sofort! Ich will es auf der Stelle wissen! Wo sind sie jetzt!? Warum haben sie uns verlassen?"

Natalja tobte. Das Auto schwankte gefährlich und George hatte Mühe es geradeaus zu steuern.

"Sagt es mir! Ich habe ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren! LOS!!!"

"Weißt du..."

"...wir glauben nicht, dass wir die Richtigen sind dir das zu erzählen..."

Nataljas Gezeter hörte schlagartig auf. Sie schaute die Zwillinge bösartig an.

"Da mögt ihr wohl Recht haben, ich sollte es von einer Autoritätsperson erfahren."

Diese Worte schwelgten wie dicke Luft über den Insassen des Autos und alle schwiegen.

Don hatte sich den Tarnumhang über geworfen und huschte die Gänge von Malfoy Manor entlang.

Das Zimmer von Elisabeth lag im zweiten Stock. Er erreichte es und öffnete die unverschlossene Tür mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen.

Das Zimmer war leer. Auf einem kleinen Sekretär, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah lag der Brief.

Es ist eine Falle, dachte Don. "Bombada Minima!"

Der Zauber traf den Brief und zerfetzte ihn. Nichts geschah.

Don rannte in sein Zimmer zurück.

Den restlichen Flug hatte keiner ein Wort gesagt.

Als sie gelandet waren, traute Nic seinen Augen kaum. So ein seltsames Haus hatte er noch nie gesehen. Es war windschief, an allen Ecken und Enden hatte man etwas angebaut und das Dach war gesprenkelt von Schornsteinen.

"Wow!"

Der Vorgarten sah gepflegt aus, was Natalja beruhigte. Der Vorgarten war die Etikette eines anständigen Bürgers und sollte stets ordentlich sein.

Sie standen vor dem Gartentor. "Weshalb ist das Tor denn so mickrig?", fragte Nic.

"Nun jaaa... das war es bis vor kurzem noch nicht,..."

"... wir sind drüber gesprungen und haben die oberen Latten eingerissen."

Die Zwillinge machten einen großen Schritt über das Törchen und steuerten auf die Haustür zu. Nic grinste und tat es ihnen gleich. Nat schüttelte nur den Kopf und ging anständig durch das Törchen. Idioten.

Die Haustür flog auf und eine rundliche alte Dame sprang heraus. Sie nahm Nic in den Arm.

"Nic! Wie schön dich endlich mal wieder zu sehen! Eine Ewigkeit ist das her! Geht es dir gut? Hast du Hunger?"

Sie ließ ihn gar nicht zu Worte kommen und schnappte sich Natalja. "Gott, Kind, siehst du hübsch aus! Ihr beide seht euch schrecklich ähnlich!"

Natalja zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. So ähnlich wie sich die Weasley-Zwillinge sahen, sahen sich sie und ihr Bruder sicher nicht.

Nat hatte wie ihr Bruder ein schmales, feinzügiges Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen, ihrer beider Wimpern waren lang, dunkel und dicht und beide hatten schwarzes Haar.

Doch die Nasen waren verschieden genauso wie die Augen, der Mund und die Zähne.

Nics Nase war schmal, mit einem kleinen Höcker und Nataljas war eine zarte, schmale Nase mit einem eleganten Schwung. Ihr Mund war nicht schmal sondern herzförmig und Nics Vorderzähne waren etwas zu groß.

Nic hatte tief braune Augen und Nat smaragdgrüne. auch die Haare standen im Gegensatz, denn Nataljas lagen immer perfekt und waren sehr lang und dick, und Nics waren nicht zu zähmen und ziemlich kurz.

Allerdings hatten sie beide die selbe Augenform: Mandlförmig mit sehr leichter exotischer Schrägstellung.

"Ihr seht euren Eltern nicht gerade ähnlich... doch, Nic, du hast die Haare von deinem Vater und Natalja, Liebes du hast seine Augen. Ach, kommt doch erstmal rein!"

Die Frau, die anscheinend Mr. Weasley war führte sie hinein.

"Athur! Die Potters sind da!"

Kaum hatte Mrs. Weasley das gesagt stürmte ein großer, schlanker Mann in den Hausflur und begrüßte die Junior Zwillinge ebenso stürmisch.

Ein weiterer Mann kam um die Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen und anscheinend wartete ein riesiger Tumult im Wohnzimmer auf sie beide.

"Kusch kusch! Alle ins Wohnzimmer! Fred, George! Holt die Koffer rein!" Die Senior Zwillinge folgten den Anweisungen von Mrs. Weasley, die sich als ihre Mutter herausstellte.

Die anderen verschwanden im Wohnzimmer und aufgeregtes Murmeln war zu hören.

"Oh Gott, wer sind denn die ganzen Leute!??", fragte Natalja.

"Die meisten sind Weasleys, aber es ist auch jemand ganz besonderes dabei, der schon sehr lange auf euch wartet."

Mrs Weasley verschwand ebenfalls im Wohnzimmer.

* * *

Sooo, das war's schon wieder, ich habe echt an einer gemeinen Stelle aufgehört... schäm 

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen?

Bleibt gesund, ich freu mich wenn ihr weiterhin fleißig lest!

Bis dann

Nily


	9. Der dunkle Wald lichtet sich

**Titel**: Tertius oculus (lat. Das dritte Auge)

**Kategorie**: Fantasy/Adventure

**Inhalt: **Harry heiratete Hermione, stirbt während er Voldemort tötet und seine Kinder bleiben zurück. Was wird ihnen die Zukunft bringen? Weshalb ist ihre Mutter verschollen? Und warum beginnt ihr Leben, wie Harrys, ausgerechnet bei den **Dursleys**?????

**Anmerkung**: Hallöchen! Schön, dass ihr da seid! Ich will auch nicht lange stören ;D , aba ich muss sagen, dass ich von den Büchern nicht sonderlich viel beachtet habe, Dumbledore lebt noch, Sirius ist frei und Snape ist auch noch in der Schule. Also, lasst euch überraschen ich freue mich auf eure Reviewleins!! Viel Spaß!

Soo, danke dir für dein laaanges Review Amylin Christin! Ich glaube jetzt lichtet sich dein Berg an Fragen etwas, ne?

Und dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl, das zweite Kapitel an einem Tag hihi, ich saß heute fast nur am Schreiben! Aber das macht ja auch Spaß.

Ich hoffe ihr versteht alles?!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Nily

* * *

Kapitel 8 Der dunkle Wald lichtet sich 

Als Nic im Bett lag überdachte er noch einmal alles, während Natalja das Bett nach Flöhen absuchte.

Sirius Black. Sirius Black. Sirius Black.

Das sollte der Patenonkel seines Vaters sein? Sirius war sehr nett gewesen und er hatte sich tierisch gefreut, dass Nic und Natalja wohl auf waren, doch, ... Nic hatte sich eigentlich jemand anderes gewünscht. Vielleicht hatte er sich seine Mutter gewünscht? Obwohl, er hätte es seiner Mutter dann niemals verzeihen können, dass sie ihn und Natalja elf Jahre lang hatte bei der Dud-Family hausen lassen.

Und Natalja erst! Die hätte wahrscheinlich einen riesigen Hass aufgebaut, so komisch wie sie in letzter Zeit drauf war! Aber wen hätte er sich dann wünschen sollen? Sein Vater war tot, das hatte ihm Sirius gesagt und er hatte es irgendwie gewusst. Also, wen dann?

Nic kam zu dem Endschluss, dass Sirius genau der war, den sie brauchten. Sonst niemanden. Vorerst.

Sirius hatte wenigstens einen guten Grund weshalb er sie bei Dudley hatte lassen müssen, die Sicherheit. Nachdem Voldemort weg vom Fenster war und Harry ebenfalls, prügelten die Todesser auf alles ein, was kein Todesser war.

Das hätte Sirius allerdings nicht weiter gestört, wenn er nicht angeklagt worden wäre seine Hilfe für Harry im Kampf gegen Voldemort verweigert zu haben.

Dafür saß er mal wieder unschuldig in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis. Als er nach ein paar Jahren schließlich freigelassen wurde, hatte Dumbledore ihm untersagt Nic und Natalja von den Dursleys weg zu nehmen, weil sie in der Muggelwelt am sichersten schienen.

Gerade hatte es in der Zaubererwelt einen riesigen politischen Umschwung gegeben. Das Zaubereiministerium war nicht mehr die einzige herrschende Gewalt, sondern auch das von den Todessern gegründete Weltweite Ministerium kurz WwM, was auch Unterstützung der ehemaligen Nicht-Todesser genoss, da es das riesige politische Durcheinander nutzte um sehr glaubhafte Lügen und Behauptungen über Harry Potter und dessen Anhänger verbreitete, die die Leute täuschten.

Die ganzen politischen Problemchen hatten Nic nicht sonderlich interessiert, aber Sirius hatte ihn überzeugt, dass er keine Chance gehabt hatte ihn und seine Schwester aus der Muggelwelt zu holen und dass er schließlich auch keinen Grund gehabt hatte, denn es wäre furchtbar gefährlich gewesen.

Doch Nic war entsetzt über das, was er über seine Mutter und seine Halbschwester herausgefunden hatte... Halbschwester... komisches Wort...

Flashback

"Hermione! Die Todesser greifen das Ministerium an!"

"Was?!" Hermione ließ das Babyspielzeug fallen und achtete nicht auf das Geheule ihres Sohnes. Luzia machte große Augen und zupfte sich an ihren blonden, langen Haaren.

"Das ist nicht gut, ne Daddy?"

"Nein, meine Süße, das ist ziemlich schei.. ich meine schlecht."

"Pass auf dich auf, Harry!", sagte Hermione und gab ihrem Mann einen Kuss.

"Klar, zum Abendessen bin ich wieder da. Ist bestimmt wieder nur einer der typischen null - acht - fufzehn - Angriffe." Mit diesen Worten apparierte Harry.

"Lord, es hat geklappt, Harry Potter ist im Ministerium."

"Ausgezeichnet, Wurmschwanz! Dafür unterlasse ich heute den täglichen Cruciatus Fluch an dir!"

"Oh.. oh danke eure Lordschaft... ich bin ihnen zu lebenslänglichem Dank verpflichtet...!"

"Bist du sowieso, unterlasse dieses dumme Gefasel!"

"J-j-ja!"

Der dunkle Lord wandte sich von seinem ergebenen Diener ab und machte sich auf den Weg.

"So, Nic und Natalja spielen in ihrem Laufgitter, wollen wir dann Popcorn machen, Süße?"

"Au ja, Mami!" Die kleine Luzia lief ihrer Mutter voraus in die Küche und holte eine große Schale aus dem Schrank. Die Schale war fast so groß wie sie selbst.

Sie machten Popcorn. Draußen wurde es dunkel.

"Mami, wenn ich möchte, dann bin ich nicht mehr da."

"Luzia, was redest du da? Du kannst doch gar nicht apparieren?"

"Nein."

"Na also. Ich bringe gleich mal Nic und Natti ins Bettchen, dann können wir beide uns einen Film ansehen. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Hermione verließ gefolgt von Luzia die Küche.

Plötzlich wusste sie, dass nichts mehr so werden würde wie früher.

Am Laufstall ihrer Kleinen stand Lucius Malfoy. Er hatte sie gefunden. Und nicht nur er.

"Hallo Schlammblut! Ach, meine Enkelin ist ja auch da."

Harry hatte gerade Sirius geholfen einen durchgedrehten Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzten, da hörte er eine Sirene aufjaulen. Die Auroren-Bann-Sirene !!!

Voldemort oder einige Todesser waren bei ihm zu Hause und hatten den Alarm ausgelöst! Hermione! Die Kleinen!

"Wir kommen nach, Harry!", sagte Sirius noch, bevor er von einem Schockzauber getroffen wurde. Harry apparierte verzweifelt.

"So! Jetzt können wir uns zu einem gemütlichen Plausch zusammen setzen! Schlammblut!"

Voldemort nährte sich Hermione mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Luzia begann zu heulen.

"Mami, man darf keine fremden Männer ins Haus lassen!", war ihre äußerst hilfreiche Bemerkung.

"Voldemort, was willst du!? Lass uns in Ruhe!"

"Jaaaaaaa, Du kannst in RUHE sterben hahahaaaa! DU schon!"

Hermione verstand nicht was er meinte.

Voldemort hob den Zauberstab.

"Hier hilft dir dieser mickrige Schutzbann den du um deine Kleinen

gelegt hast auch nicht! TERTIUS OCCULUS!"

Ein silbern-grüner Lichtstrahl schoss aus Voldemorts Zauberstab auf die Babys zu. Diese saßen nach dem Zauber noch genau so da wie vorher. Trotzdem schien Voldemort zufriedengestellt.

"Du hast es ja schon, kleine!", sagte der dunkle Lord zischend zu Luzia.

"Mit fremden darf ich nicht sprechen!", sagte diese und fing wieder an zu heulen.

"Das verlangt auch keiner von dir! Halt die Schnauze! Sonst bring ich deine Mutter jetzt schon um!"

Diese Idee schien Voldemort ausgesprochen gut zu gefallen.

In diesem Moment tauchte Harry auf. Voldemort erblickte ihn und zögerte keine Sekunde mehr.

"Aveda Kedavra!"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl schoss auf Hermione zu. Luzia war ganz ruhig geworden. "Du tust meiner Mami nichts!" In dem Moment wo der Fluch Hermione traf, verschwand sie.

Flashback Ende

"Sind sie angekleidet, Meister?"

"Ja, kommen sie rein."

Elisabeth, das Hausmädchen kam herein und brachte Don seinen Umhang. Einen Umhang aus schwarzer Seide. Sie hatte wohl nicht gemerkt, dass er gestern den Brief an Natalja zerstört hatte.

"Hauptsache ich bekomme anständige Hauskammeraden! Sonst werde ich mich beschweren!", sagte Don zu sich selbst.

"Sohn! Beeile dich! Ich habe noch einen dringenden Termin im Weltweiten Ministerium !"

"Was will Vater heute im WwM? Es ist doch einer seiner wenigen freien Tage?"

"Ich glaube der Herrmeister hat eine ganz dringende Besprechung und ist deshalb auch nicht in bester Laune."

Gut zu wissen, dachte Don.

Er ging in das Kaminzimmer von Malfoy Manor.

Lucius Malfoy und Narzissa saßen zusammen mit seinem Vater über eine riesige Karte gebäugt an einem Tisch.

"Das machen wir später weiter, Vater, ich bringe Don nun nach London."

"Benimm dich, Don!", sagte sein Opa desinteressiert und verschwand in der angrenzenden Küche.

Sein Vater hatte sich bereits mit Flohpulver ausgestattet und sagte:" Bahnhofshalle London!"

Mit einem Schwall grünen Lichtes verschwand er.

"Don, ich hoffe dir gefällt Hogwarts! Es ist eine sehr gute Schule, auch wenn kein Malfoy den Schulleiter mag. Ich werde dich vermissen!" Tränen traten in Narzissas Augen und sie nahm ihn fest in die Arme. Auch Don umarmte seine Oma. Sie war wie eine Mutter für ihn. Er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die schon faltige Wange.

"Keine Sorge, Oma, ich werde dir schreiben! Ganz oft, wofür hast du mir denn sonst die schöne Eule geschenkt?", versprach Don und wirkte für Narzissa wieder wie ein kleines Kind. Dann wurde er wieder zu dem Don der er eigentlich war und folgte stolz und aufrecht seinem Vater.

Narzissa hatte sich auch so einen Sohn gewünscht. Doch ihr Sohn kam zu sehr nach Lucius. Hatte Draco überhaupt noch Gefühle? Nach all dem was geschehen war? Er musste innerlich gebrochen sein.

Nic frühstückte am nächsten Morgen, so gut wie noch nie. Natalja blockierte noch das Bad.

Die gesamten Bewohner des Fuchsbaus, wie das Haus der Weasleys genannt wurde, saßen um den Tisch versammelt und aßen.

Ronald, seine Frau Luna und ihr gemeinsamer Sohn Ricardo,Fred und George, Mr. und Mrs Weasley und Ginny, eine hübsche junge Dame, die wohl noch nicht sonderlich viel Glück in der Liebe gehabt hatte. Nicht zu vergessen, Sirius Black.

Alle Weasleys hatten rotes Haar und Sommersprossen, außer Luna, ihre Haare waren aschblond und ihre Augen etwas zu groß. Da sie aber auch keine geborene Weasley, sondern eine Lovegood war, machte das nichts aus.

Nic hatte sich sofort mit Ricardo angefreundet, der jedoch lieber Ric genannt wurde. Auch Ric würde heute zum ersten Mal den Hogwartsexpress nehmen.

"Weißt du was? Ich freue mich schon riesig darauf Hagrid zu sehen!"

"Wer ist das?", fragte Nic und schaufelte Pfannkuchen in sich.

"Er ist ein Halbriese! Hagrid ist Wildhüter und Lehrer in Hogwarts und er hat uns vor ein paar Wochen besucht. Er ist ein Freund von Dad."

"Cool!"

Natalja betrat die Küche.

"Wenn du deine Nase noch höher hebst, dann können dir deine Popel berichten wie die Wolken aussehen!"

Natalja wurde kreidebleich. Alle schwiegen.

"Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Diesen Spiegel verhexe ich in eine Kröte!", schrie Mrs. Weasley. Sie ging schnurstracks auf Natalja zu und nahm neben ihr den rieigen Spiegel von der Wand.

"Keine Sorge, dieser Spiegel macht über alle gemeine Bemerkungen. Eigentlich hatte ich ihn eben still gehext!? Der Zauber muss sich aufgelöst haben..."

In Nataljas Gesicht kehrte Farbe zurück und sie ging zum Esstisch. Fred und George kicherten. Nic war entsetzt.

"Nimm dir ruhig Pfannkuchen!", meinte Luna und zwei Pfannkuchen schwebten auf Nataljas Teller.

Sirius fuhr sich durch seine grauen Haare. "Nimm den Spiegel nicht ernst! Genieß lieber das Frühstück."

Mrs Weasley hatte den Spiegel verkehrt herum an die Wand gehängt und packte nun dicke Lunchpakete.

Nach dem Frühstück weihten die Weasleys und Sirius die Potters in das Geheimnis des Flohpulvers ein. Das Gepäck inklusive der Haustiere Meluanda, Whinny und Sputni, Rics Rennmaus, stand vor dem Kamin.

"Glaubt ihr, ihr werdet es schaffen? Sirius geht vor euch und wir anderen nach euch."

"Wird schon schief gehen!"

"Bahnhofshalle London!", sagte Sirius und verschwand im grünen Lichtschwall.

* * *

Das war's schon wieder! Jetzt geht das aber nicht mehr so flott, ich muss auch noch was für die Schule tun... (bibber...Arbeiten)

Ich freue mich trotzdem über alle Reviews, egal wie lang und wie kurz, lasst einfach eure Meinung da und ich bin froh hihi

Nily


	10. Bahnhofsgeplauder

Hallo!

Da ist das nächste Chap!

Eigentlich wollte ich ja noch etwas warten mit dem Reinstellen, aber ich konnte es nicht mehr abwarten :)

Also, hier ist es!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Nily

Vielen Dank für eure Reviewchen!

* * *

Kapitel 9 Bahnhofsgeplauder 

Die Reise mit dem Flohpulver war gut gelaufen. Nic hatte den Kamin in der Bahnhofshalle zwar verpasst und war stattdessen im Kamin eines kleinen Lädchens namens "Bahnhofshalle" gelandet, aber dort hatte Sirius ihn schnell aufgegabelt.

Nun schoben die drei Erstklässler ihre Gepäckwagen hinter den Erwachsenen her.

"Ach, Sirius, ich erinnere mich an was, du hast uns den Brief geschickt, der an Meluandas Fuß hing und in dem die Fahrkarten steckten! Damals war ich echt verwundert, wer denn bitte Sirius Black ist."

Sirius lachte. "Ja, ich hatte es einfach nicht mehr abwarten können mit euch in Kontakt zu treten..."

"Sirius, seit wann gibt es denn hier in London ein Gleis 9 3/4?"

"Schon sehr lange, bloß das Muggels und unwissende es nicht sehen, geschweige denn erreichen können."

"Und wo ist der Eingang?", fragte Natalja.

"Der Eingang ist eine Mauer zwischen Gleis 9 und 10! Diese dort.", erklärte Ric.

Sie standen einige Meter von einer Mauer entfernt und überlegten, wo denn bitte eine Türklinke zu finden sei.

"Ihr müsst einfach schnurstracks auf die Mauer zu laufen. Am besten rennt ihr! Wer will anfangen?"

Diese Mauer schien auch Ric nicht ganz geheuer.

"Ich mache den Anfang." Natalja stellte sich mit ihrem Gepäckwagen gegenüber der Mauer auf.

"Sehr mutig von dir! Lass dich nicht ablenken!", meinte Sirius.

Natalja schluckte. Dann rannte sie los. Die Rollen des Gepäckwagens holperten über den Boden des Gleises und Natalja dachte, wie bescheuert sie sein musste freiwillig gegen eine Steinmauer zu rennen.

Sie schloss die Augen fest und merkte wie plötzlich der Lautstärkepegel um sie herum um einiges stieg.

Sie öffnete die Augen wieder und sah gerade noch rechtzeitig den Mann vor sich.

"Oh Gott! Ist ihnen etwas passiert!?"

Der Mann sah Natalja entsetzt an. Er war groß und blond, und Natalja kannte ihn.

"Mr. Malfoy... es tut mir schrecklich Leid, ich bin zum ersten Mal durch diese seltsame Mauer gerannt und..."

"Schon gut... mir ist nichts passiert. Wie heißt du?"

Malfoy machte ein Gesicht, dass eine Mischung zwischen Erstaunen, Verachtung und Neugierde darstellte. Der Mann war verwirrt.

"Ich heiße Natalja Potter, Sir."

"Aaaach ja. Ich erinnere mich. Ihr Vater war mir nicht gerade wohl gesonnen."

"Ich bin nicht mein Vater!"

"Schön zu hören, Miss Potter."

Hinter Natalja tauchte Ric auf.

"Büääääh! Das ist ja ein Malfoy!", spuckte Ric.

Natalja sah ihn geschockt an. "Sag das nicht nochmal, du kennst ihn doch überhaupt nicht!", meinte sie wütend.

Draco Malfoy schaute Natalja verwundert an. Eine Potter, die sich für einen Malfoy, anstatt für einen Wiesel einsetzte? Das konnte noch spannend werden. Dieses Mädchen schien doch keine allzu schlechte Gesellschaft für seinen Sohn zu sein.

Nic und Sirius tauchten gefolgt von Ron und Luna Weasley auf.

Nic rammte in Ricardo hinein.

"Malfoy!", sagte Ron verdutzt.

"Überrascht? Ich halte Gerade einen netten Plausch mit Miss Potter. Ihr wollt uns doch nicht stören?"

"Malfoy, lass deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!", zischte Ron, der sich noch genau so gut mit Malfoy anlegen konnte wie früher.

In dem Moment entdeckte Natalja Don. In ihr wallten Glücksgefühle auf. Er sah so unglaublich gut aus in seinem seidenen Umhang!

"Wiesel, ich muss mich entschuldigen, mein Sohn kommt!"

"Die Malfoy-Plage hört echt nie auf!", schnaubte Ron. Sirius versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und Luna kicherte vor sich hin.

Athur und Molly Weasley kamen nun durch die Mauer.

"Ich muss mich jetzt schon verabschieden, ich werde im Ministerium bereits erwartet!", sagte Athur und nahm die drei Erstklässler nacheinander in die Arme, bevor er wieder verschwand.

Natalja beobachtete genau, wo Don einstieg. Ziemlich weit vorne. Sie würde sich ganz zufällig in sein Abteil setzen.

"Kommt, wir bringen euer Gepäck in den Zug, er fährt in wenigen Minuten.", sagte Luna und ging voraus.

Sie waren gerade eingestiegen, da hörten sie ein Pfeifen und die Türen wurden geschlossen.

Ein letztes Mal winkten sie ihren Liebsten zu und dann verschwand der Bahnsteig und wurde zu Weiden und Feldern.

"Ich suche mir jetzt ein Abteil. Wir haben eh schon viel zu lange gewartet. Ich wette es ist nix mehr frei.", sagte Ric und marschierte los. Die Zwillinge liefen hinter ihm her. Gleich drei Abteile weiter fanden sie zwei freie Plätze.

"Nic, wollen wir uns hier rein setzen?"

"Ist das für dich in Ordnung, Nat?"

"Natürlich!", sagte Natlaja, begeistert die beiden so einfach los geworden zu sein.

Sie lief die Abteile absuchend durch den Zug. Schließlich hatte sie das gewünschte Abteil gefunden und es waren noch zwei Plätze frei.

Lächelnd öffnete sie die Abteiltür.

"Hallo, ich setze mich mal zu euch, der Rest des Zuges ist voll!"

Ohne, dass die Insassen hätten ablehnen können, verstaute sie ihre Koffer, die Mrs Weasley auf eine praktische Größe gezaubert hatte. Ihre Eule befand sich im extra Eulen-Wagon.

"Hallo.", sagte der Junge, neben den sie sich gesetzt hatte. "Ich bin Gonzalez Oneshaddow."

Gonzales war nicht hässlich aber auch nicht sonderlich hübsch. Er hatte braune Augen und ein sehr markantes Gesicht. Sein Körper war sehr kräftig gebaut und er hätte es leicht mit Dea aufnehmen können.

"Ich bin Natalja." Ihren Nachnamen wollte sie erst mal aus dem Spiel lassen, wer weiß, wie Gonzalez auf ihn reagiert hätte.

"Das ist Don, er ist ein Malfoy... !"

Natalja wusste nicht recht was Gonzalez mit dieser Aussage bezweckte. Wollte er sie testen auf wessen Seite sie stand?

"Ich weiß...", sagte sie deshalb nur. Gonzalez machte ein seltsames Gesicht.

"Ihr kennt euch?" Der Zug rauschte an einer überfüllten Kuhweide vorbei.

"Ja.", sagte Don. Er schaute aus dem Fenster.

Gonzalez schien nicht zu verstehen, weshalb Don so seltsam reagierte.

Natalja war enttäuscht. Wie konnte sie Don dazu bringen, sie zu akzeptieren als die die sie war und sie nicht als das zu sehen, was ihre Eltern waren?

"Don, ich... " Sie brach den Satz ab. Was sollte sie schon sagen?

Don sah sie an. Er schien ebenfalls zu überlegen, was er sagen sollte.

"Was bist du denn so komisch?", fragte Gonzalez schließlich.

Don grinste. "Schon okay. Natalja? Gleich kommen die Süßigkeiten angerollt. Möchtest du was haben? Gonz, du auch? Ich gebe eine Runde Schokofrösche aus!"

Natalja strahlte, Gonzalez leckte sich die Lippen. "Da sind wieder Bildchen berühmter Zauberer drin, ne?"

"Genau!"

Natalja wusste zwar nicht worüber die beiden Jungen redeten, aber die erste Eisschicht zwischen ihr und Don war gebrochen.

Die Süßigkeiten kamen tatsächlich angerollt. Ein verzauberter Servierwagen fragte sie nach ihren Wünschen.

"Früher gab es hier noch eine Verkäuferin, hat mein Dad gesagt.", stellte Gonzalez fest.

"Stimmt, Gonz ... aber ein verzauberter Servierwagen ist praktischer und schneller.", meinte Don , "Sechs Schokofrösche bitte."

"Das macht sechs Sickel!"

Don legte sechs Silbersickel auf den dafür vorgesehenen Teller und der Servierwagen spuckte sechs Schokofrösche aus.

Die Abteiltür schloss sich wieder und Don verteilte an jeden zwei Frösche.

"Natalja, pass auf, sonst springen dir die Frösche weg! Manche können auch fliegen!"

Gonz sah Natalja an, als ob sie eine Außerirdische wäre. "Du wirst ja wohl wissen, was ein Schokofrosch ist??!"

"Sie ist bei Muggels aufgewachsen.", erklärte Don.

"Du Ärmste! War es sehr schlimm?"

Gonz meinte es ernst, mit seinem Mitleid und Natalja nickte.

"Oh Gott! Und wo gehst du dann in den Ferien hin?"

Darüber hatte Natalja noch gar nicht nachgedacht. Dann dachte sie an Sirius.

"Vielleicht zum Patenonkel meines Vaters, der ist kein Muggel."

"Leben deine Eltern nicht mehr?"

"Nein."

Natalja hoffte auf einen unauffälligen Themenwechsel. Sie öffnete die Verpackung ihres ersten Schokofrosches.

"Ich habe gehört, die Kinder von Harry Potter sollen dieses Jahr auch nach Hogwarts kommen!"

Gonz schien begeistert, dass er der erste war, der dieses Thema anfing.

"Öh... echt?", fragte Don mit einem Seitenblick auf Nat.

"Ja! Hmmm.. mal schau'n welche Karte in meinem Schokofrosch ist ... ich habe Dumbledore! Mist, den habe ich schon 17 mal..."

Natalja zog auch eine Karte raus. Sie spürte, wie der Schokofrosch sich in seiner Verpackung regte. "Ich habe auch Dumbledore! Oh Gott, der bewegt sich ja! Warum bewegt sich das Bild?"

Natalja hatte die Karte erschrocken fallen gelassen. Don hob sie auf und gab sie ihr wieder.

"Was sollen die denn sonst machen? Wird doch auf Dauer langweilig wenn die immer nur so rumhocken."

Natalja musste noch viel über die Zauberer lernen.

* * *

Nic und Ricardo hatten sich zu einer Erstklässlerin und ihrem älteren Bruder gesetzt. 

Doreen Copagno und ihr Bruder Kevin stammten aus einer reinen Gryffindor - Familie.

"Hoffentlich kommt ihr auch nach Gryffindor!", meinte sie nach einer Zeit.

"Klar, die Weasleys waren schon immer in Gryffindor und Nic, du kommst auch zu uns, ne? Du überzeugst den sprechenden Hut, ne?"

Nic sah Ricardo verwirrt an. "Ach so, sorry du weißt ja nicht was das ist. Der sprechende Hut teilt uns den Häusern in Hogwarts zu. Was die Häuser sind weißt du aber?"

"Ja, und wie teilt er uns zu?"

"Er wird dir auf den Kopf gesetzt, dann musst du mit ihm kämpfen und im Kampf findet er deine Stärken und Schwächen heraus.", erklärte Ric.

Nic war entsetzt.

"Stimmt doch gar nicht!", sagte Doreen. Ihr Bruder Kevin lachte.

"Doch! Das haben mir meine Onkel Fred und George aber gesagt! Ich habe schon ganz viel geübt!"

Kevin prustete los. "Nein du Dummchen, deine Onkel haben dich reingelegt! Du bekommst ihn nur aufgesetzt und der Hut erkennt auch ohne Kampf wo du hingehörst!"

Nic grinste erleichtert. Doreen schüttelte den Kopf und Ric schimpfte auf seine Onkel. In seinem Schoß lag seine dicke Maus Sputni und hielt ein Nickerchen. Doreens Maus Karema wuselte auf dem Abteilboden herum. Kevin besaß eine Eule.

* * *

"Ich habe Harry Potter!", sagte Don leise. 

Natalja schaute fasziniert auf seine Karte. "Das soll mein Vater sein?"

Da war es raus. Gonz starrte sie entsetzt an.

"Du bist eine Potter! Malfoy, was machst du mit einer POTTER???!!"

Gonzalez verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

"Was geht das dich an?", rief Don wütend und sprang auf.

Gonz stellte sich auf die Sitzbank. "Ich bin zufälliger Weise dein bester Freund! Weiß dein Vater davon??!"

"Ja!", schrie Natalja und sprang ebenfalls auf.

Die beiden Jungen verstummten.

"W-was?", fragte Don ungläubig.

"Ich habe mich vorhin mit ihm unterhalten."

Gonz sackte auf seinen Sitz zurück und futterte seinen zweiten Schokofrosch. Mit der Bildkarte schien er wieder Pech gehabt zu haben.

Don setzte sich ebenfalls wieder hin. Natalja lächelte Gonz fies an.

"Sonst noch was? Ich wette ich komme nach Slytherin!"

Gonz grinste ebenfalls. "Wette gilt!"

Don schaute Natalja verzückt an. "Wie cool, Gonz verliert schon wieder eine Wette! Um was wettet ihr?"

"Wer die Wette verliert muss Professor Snape anrülpsen!" Kam Gonzalez' Vorschlag.

Don grinste.

"Wer ist das?", fragte Natalja.

"Das ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin und er verteilt sehr gemeine Strafen!"

"Okay, bin dabei!"

* * *

Ric hatte mit seinen Schimpftiraden geendet und streichelte Sputni so heftig, das die Rennmaus von seinem Schoß hüpfte und sich lieber zu Karema, einer Albinomaus, gesellte. 

Er hatte sich beim Servierwagen eine riesige Packung Kotzkugeln und Ekelegel gekauft und verteilte den Inhalt nun an seine neuen Freunde.

Die Zugfahrt verging für ihn wie im Fluge.

* * *

Natalja sah sich die Bildkarte von ihrem Vater an. 

"Wie war er denn so?", fragte sie. Draußen im Gang hörte man Gepolter und Türen schlagen, aber niemand achtete darauf.

"Er war ein sehr großer Zauberer und Gegner von Voldemort."

"Wenn Voldemort noch leben würde, würdest du dich ihm anschließen, Don?", forschte Natalja.

"Ja." Kam die klare Antwort.

"Nichts und niemand hätte mich davon abgehalten. Ich bin ein Malfoy."

"Hättest du für ihn getötet?", war ihr nächste Frage.

Don sah sie fragend an. "Ich... , nicht alle." Natalja schien erleichtert. Er hatte auch Menschen in seinem Leben die er liebte. Vielleicht seine Mutter? Natalja wurde etwas neidisch und ein Schwall innerer Trauer überkam sie. Sie wollte auch eine Mutter haben die sie liebte und einen Vater.

Sie schluckte die Sehnsüchte hinunter und meinte dann:" Das ist gut." Don lächelte sie an. "Ich bin froh, dass es erst gar nicht so weit kommt."

Gonz verschluckte sich an seinem Schokofrosch. Er hustete und meinte dann mit tränenden Augen:" Was heißt hier es wird nicht so weiß kommen? Du wirst dich doch dem WwM anschließen?"

"Lass mich gefälligst meine Zukunft selber planen! Ich lebe jetzt und habe noch viel Zeit! Klar?"

* * *

Die Zugfahrt neigte sich dem Ende zu. 

Ein Vertrauensschüler klapperte die Abteile ab. Gerade schob er die Abteiltür der zukünftigen Gryffindors auf, da fassten die beiden Mäuse die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe und rasten aus dem Abteil.

"Scheiße!", riefen Doreen und Ric. Sie sprangen auf und rannten den Vertrauensschüler um, welcher nicht genau wusste was vor sich ging.

"Fang einer diese verflixten Ratten!", schrie Ric. Doreen schrie daraufhin:" MÄUSE!! Keine Ratten!"

"Solange sie unartig sind, sind es für mich Ratten!"

Durch das Herumgeschreie angelockt, öffneten einige Schüler die Abteiltüren um nachzusehen was los war.

"Lasst eure Türen zu! Die verdammten Ratten rennen sonst überall hin!"

Einige Mädchen schlugen kreischend die Abteiltüren wieder zu.

Nic stürmte hinter den unglücklichen Mäusebesitzern hinterher um ihnen beim Suchen behilflich zu sein. Kevin hielt im Abteil Wache und klärte den Vertrauensschüler auf, den er anscheinend kannte.

"HAB ich dich, du Biest!", schrie Ric triumphierend und packte die Albinomaus.

"Aber wo ist Sputni?"

Nic kroch auf allen Vieren an den Abteilen vorbei und schaute durch die gläsernen Türen, ob es diese Maus nicht vielleicht doch geschafft hatte in ein Abteil zu schlüpfen.

Da sah er ein paar Füße in schwarzen Ballerinas mit einem pink-weiß gestreiften Schleifchen an der Spitze. Natalja?

Als er aufschaute sah er Natalja mit Don und noch einem anderen Jungen im Abteil sitzen.

Natalja sagte etwas. Er beobachtete ihre Lippen.

Wenn Voldemort noch leben würde, würdest du dich ihm anschließen, Don? Nic schaute von seiner Schwester zu Don. Dessen Gesichtsausdruck ließ Bestimmtheit in seiner Stimme vermuten, als Nic von seinen Lippen ein eindeutiges "Ja" ablas.

Nic kroch rasch weiter. Zum Glück hatte ihn keiner bemerkt, was bei Glastüren schon an ein halbes Wunder grenzte.

Er musste seine Schwester davon abhalten sich mit diesem Malfoy einzulassen.

Wenn es einen Voldemort gegeben hatte, konnte es auch ganz schnell einen zweiten geben.

Rumpelnd wurde der Zug langsamer und blieb schließlich stehen.

* * *

So, das war's mal wieder! 

Hat es euch gefallen? Jetzt sind sie in Hogwarts... :)

Nily


	11. Verkehrte Welt

Hallooo!

Ich weiß, es hat etwas gedauert, aber dafür schreibe ich jetzt wieder begeistert weiter. Ich hoffe ihr seid mir nicht böse und ihr hattet eine schöne Ausbeute an Weihnachtsgeschenken? Frohe Weihnachten "nachträglich"!! lol

Ach ja, was ich noch hoffe, dass euch das Chap gefällt, schreibt mir bitte euere VErmutungen, ich find das immer so witzig und das spornt mich an weiter zu schreiben!

Viel Spaß!!

* * *

**_Kapitel 10 Verkehrte Welt_**

Luzia saß auf einem Findling und streckte die Beine dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen.

Ihr weißer Rock fiel ihr locker um die Beine und ihr blondes Haar bedeckte die nackten Schultern.

Sie strich sich eine lange Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Elf Jahre. Elf Jahre waren endlich vorbei. Bald würde sich herausstellen, ob sie Nic und Natalja jemals wieder sehen würde.

Hermione trat neben sie. "Komm essen, ich habe uns Brot gebacken."

Luzia folgte ihrer Mutter in die kleine Hütte. Sie hatte einen riesigen Hunger auf Pizza. Die hatten sie früher immer gegessen.

Sie setzte sich auf den als Stuhl dienenden Baumstumpf und betrachtete das Brot skeptisch.

"Bist du dir sicher, dass das essbar ist?"

Hermione sah verzweifelt auf den Klumpen, der auf einer Art Holzbrettchen lag.

"Nein."

Luzia holte ein scharfes Holzmesser aus eine Korb in der Ecke des Raumes und schnitt das Brot durch. Dann probierte sie etwas.

"Igitt! Ohne Zauberei bist du echt eine Null im Kochen!"

"Ich weiß, Liebes, ich könnte uns ja eine Pizza herbei zaubern, aber die Folgen sind mir immer noch nicht bekannt..."

Tränen standen in Hermiones Augen und Luzia umarmte ihre Mutter tröstend.

"Das ganze hat bestimmt bald ein Ende, Mum. Ich spüre es! Die Magie wird größer und dann versuche ich es noch einmal."

Hermione nickte zustimmend. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und sah ihre Tochter an.

"Du siehst deinem Vater so ähnlich..."

"Mum, warum sagt du das? Liebst du ihn immer noch?"

Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wie käme ich dazu? Aber ich denke du solltest es wissen... und er ist hübsch. Zumindest war er das, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

"Das mag schon sein... aber ich würde viel lieber Daddy kennen lernen."

"Wenn er noch lebt..."

Hermione begann wieder zu schluchzen und dachte an ihren Mann.

"Es ist so unfair! Warum hat Voldemort nicht auch Harry "Tertius oculus" verpasst? Dann könntest du jetzt vielleicht auch mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen! Oder er käme zu uns!"

Das war mal wieder die typische Unterhaltung, die sie seit elf Jahren führten. Warum? Wieso?

"Hauptsache Daddy hat Voldi besiegt."

"Sprich nicht so respektlos von Voldemort!"

"Doch."

* * *

"Erstklässler zu mir!" 

Ein riesiger Mann mit grauem Bart trieb die Erstklässler zusammen. Nic und Doreen folgten Ricardo, der traurig, wegen des Verlustes seiner Maus war, und begrüßten Hagrid.

"Hi Hagrid! Darf ich dir vorstellen? Das ist Doreen und das ist Nic, DER Nic!"

"Hallo Rici! Oh mein Gott! Da erschlag mich doch ein Blitz! NIC! Wie schön dich kennen zu lernen! Das letzte Mal als ich dich gesehen habe, warst du noch ein kleiner Windelscheißer!"

"Das ist er immer noch, ne Nic? Er hat ständig, vor allem Angst!", hörte man eine Mädchenstimme.

"Danke, Nat, dass du mich so freundlich vorstellst! Das ist meine Schwester."

"Hallo! Natalja, richtig? Du warst auch ein Windelbaby! Geht es euch gut? Freut ihr euch auf eurer bevorstehendes Schuljahr? ERSTKLÄSSLER ZU MIIIR!!"

"Naja, geht so.", meinte Natalja.

"Ich bin echt gespannt!", sagte Nic.

"Hmm... ihr seht euren Eltern etwas ähnlich. Nicht sonderlich aber etwas. Na schön, dann lasst uns mal los gehen!"

Der Halbriese setzte sich in Bewegung und die neuen Schüler folgten ihm.

"Hallo Nappy!" (_englisch: nappy : Windel !!!_) Gonzalez hatte sich zu Nic gesellt.

"Schöner Spitzname!", grinste Natalja. Dons Augenbrauen fuhren in die Höhe und er schnaubte nur.

Da hatte Nic seinen Spitznamen weg.

"Der Name ist gar nicht so übel!", sagte Ric, "Ich hätte auch gerne einen anständigen Spitznamen."

Da schaltete sich Don ein: "Hallo Wiesel!"

Ric verdrehte die Augen und Nic lachte. Tja, so schnell konnte es mit den Spitznamen gehen.

Hagrid führte die Neuen einen kleinen Pfad entlang. Es war dunkel und nur der Schein von Hagrids Fackel erleuchtete ihnen den Weg und ein riesiger See kam hinter Bäumen zum Vorschein. Der See lag ruhig dar und die Mondscheibe spiegelte sich in ihm, so dass es aussah, als ob er eine leuchtende Insel im Wasser wäre. Die Luft war kühl und der Wind rauschte in den Blättern der alten Bäume.

Plötzlich begann es seltsam zu riechen. Der Geruch wurde immer schlimmer und die Erstklässler weigerten sich weiter zu gehen.

"Das ist ja ekelhaft!", stöhnte Natalja. Nic schien der Geruch nicht so sehr zu stören, was allerdings nicht an seinem neuen Spitznamen lag.

"Boar, ich glaube Nappy muss mal wieder gewechselt werden!", meinte ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen mit riesigen Augen und fühlte sich dabei urkomisch.

"Lasst uns umkehren, wir nehmen die Kutschen!", brüllte Hagrid. Die Gruppe setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

"Möchte wissen, was das war...", flüsterte Nappy. Ric stürzte sich als Antwort auf den steinigen Boden und blieb mit strahlendem Gesichtsausdruck liegen.

"Ich habe ihn!"

"Wen?"

"Sputni!"

Nappy half Ric auf die Füße. "Glück gehabt!" Triumphierend hielt Ric den Ausreißer in den Händen und stopfte ihn in seine Umhangtasche.

"Hagrid, was hat da eben so gestunken?", fragte Nappy.

"Ich glaube es waren Luchswürmer, die entwickeln sich im Moment zur Plage. Die Tierchen sind zwar echt schnuckelig, sie sehen aus wie riesige Raupen und ihr Fell ist kuschelweich, aber stinken tun die Viecher, das ist echt nicht auszuhalten."

"Leben die am Wasser?", fragte Nic. "Jap."

Nic dachte angeekelt an seinen Zauberstab. War der nicht aus Luchswurmhaut?

Naja, vielleicht könnte er damit ja eine extra Stinkbomben - Attacke machen, wie in Computerspielen?

Die Vorstellung jedenfalls, dass Reste eines stinkendes Tieres zukünftig in seiner Hand lagen, fand er einfach nur widerlich und machte seinen Zauberstab für ihn nicht gerade attraktiver.

Sie legten den Weg in einem flotten Marsch zurück und Natalja war eine der ersten die die Kutschen erspähte.

"Wow! Was sind denn das für Tiere? Ich habe noch nie ein durchsichtiges Pferd gesehen!"

Don sah sie von der Seite an. "Du kannst sie auch sehen?" "Wen?" "Na die Thestrale!"

"Heißen so diese durchschimmernden Pferde, die vor die Kutsche gespannt sind?"

"Ja, nur, dass sie nicht durchsichtig sind, Natalja."

Natalja zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Doch, ich sehe es doch! Ich kann durch sie hindurch sehen!"

"Verarsch mich nicht! Ich sehe die Thestrale doch auch und sie sind ganz eindeutig nicht durchsichtig! Sag mir wie viele Finger das sind!" Don hielt eine Hand hinter das seltsame pferdeartige Wesen.

"Vier!"

"Don nickte erstaunt. Ja, du hast recht! Aber für mich sind sie nicht durchsichtig..."

* * *

Nic sah sich die durchsichtigen Pferde staunend an. "Das ist ja, fantastisch! Aber irgendwie auch ekelhaft..." 

"Was?", fragte Ricardo.

"Na die Pferde, die die Kutsche ziehen!" Ricardo sah erst zu den Kutschen und dann legte er seine Hand auf Nics Stirn. "Nein, du hast eindeutig kein Fieber ..."

"Was soll das? Nimm deine Datschen weg!", schimpfte Nic.

"Nap, ich muss dich enttäuschen aber du hast Hallus!"

"Hallus?"

"Halluzinationen, in gutem Englisch denn die Kutschen werden von nichts gezogen!"

Doreen nickte. Aber Nic sah die Geisterpferde genau vor sich. Sie schimmerten und waren fast komplett durchsichtig, jedoch erkannte er sie ganz eindeutig.

Dann stiegen sie in eine Kutsche ein.

* * *

Natalja grübelte, weshalb Don behauptete, die Pferde wären nicht durchsichtig. 

"Gonz, sag mal, sind die Pferde durchsichtig, oder nicht?", suchte sie Gonz' Hilfe.

"Welche Pferde denn?", kam er ihr nicht zur Hilfe.

"Natalja, Thestrale können nur Menschen sehen, die schon mal jemanden sterben gesehen haben.", erklärte Don.

Natalja biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Don hatte jemanden sterben sehen?

"Wer..." Don unterbrach sie mit einem strafenden Blick, der ihr bedeutete nicht weiter zu fragen.

Natalja schwieg und sah aus dem Fenster der Kutsche auf den See und den Wald hinaus. Auf dem Hügel , den die Kutschen hoch fuhren, stand Hogwarts. So etwas prachtvolles hatte sie noch nie in ihrem Leben gesehen. Einzelne Türme ragten gewaltig aus dem Schloss heraus, wie aus der Erde sprießende Stalagmiten und so glänzten sie auch, die meisten Fenster waren erleuchtet und Natalja überkam Weihnachtsstimmung.

Die Kutschen hielten.

"ALLE ZU MIR!!!", brüllte Hagrid wieder wie eine Schallplatte.

Die Kutschen wurden geöffnet und die Schüler stiegen aus, die meisten mit erwartungsvoll klopfendem Herzen und weit geöffneten Augen. Natalja sah, wie einige einfach durch die Thestrale durchliefen.

Sie standen vor Hogwarts.

Hagrid stieß das große Hauptportal auf und eine dürre, große Dame in einem smaragdgrünen Umhang trippelte ihm entgegen. Die Dame war alt und ihre grauen Haare lugten als frisierter Knoten in Nacken unter dem schwarzen Spitzhut hervor. Sie trug eine Brille mit quadratischen Gläsern, die ihre Erscheinung nicht gerade abrundete.

"Professor McGonagall! Hier sind die Erstklässler!"

"Sie sind zu spät, Hagrid!"

"Professor, wir konnten die Boote nicht benutzen, da die Luchswürmer schon wieder ihre Nester am Seeufer gebaut haben und sie wissen ja, der Geruch..."

"Aaaah, ich verstehe. Nun gut. Kinder, ich heiße euch herzlich willkommen. Ich bin Professor McGonagall, stellvertretende Direktorin von Hogwarts und Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor. Nun folgt mir bitte, ihr werdet bereits erwartet."

Natalja schüttelte den Kopf und meinte selbstbewusst zu Gonz: "Schon allein diese Schreckschraube ist es wert nicht nach Gryffindor zu gehen!"

Gonz verzog das Gesicht.

Sie gingen hinter McGonagall in die Eingangshalle, in die ohne Probleme das ganze Haus der Dud-Family gepasst hätte. Sie durchquerten die durch Fackeln beleuchtete Halle und standen vor einem weiteren Portal.

"Jetzt seid bitte ruhig und hört mir genau zu. Dort drinnen wartet die gesamte Schule auf euch. Wir werden gleich gemeinsam die Halle durchqueren und uns vorne an das Podest stellen, auf dem der Tisch der Lehrer steht. Dort werdet ihr dann nacheinander aufgerufen um einem der vier verschiedenen Häusern zugeteilt zu werden. Nachdem ihr ausgewählt wurdet setzt ihr euch an den entsprechenden Tisch. Stellt euch nun alle in einer Reihe auf!"

Die Neuen taten wie ihnen befohlen und traten nervös vom einen aufs andere Bein.

Hagrid stieß das zweite große Portal auf.

Nic war sprachlos und Natalja fasziniert.

Die Halle war noch größer als die Eingangshalle. Vier lange Tische mit Bänken waren längs aufgestellt und am anderen Ende der Halle entdeckten sie das Podest, mit dem Lehrertisch.

Die Luft war warm und Nic fühlte sich augenblicklich geborgen. Hunderte von Kerzen schwebten einfach so in der Luft über den Tischen und spendeten ein gemütliches Licht.

Alle Augen der Hogwartsschüler waren auf die Neuen gerichtet, die sich verspätet hatten.

Hagrid stampfte mit großen Schritten zum Lehrertisch und tuschelte mit einem alten, zerbrechlich wirkenden Mann, der einen unglaublich langen Spitzbart und silbernes Haar hatte.

Die Neuen folgten McGonnagall in angemessenem Tempo.

"Wow! Nat, sie dir mal die Decke an! Es gibt gar keine!" , sagte Nic mit riesigen Augen in den Sternenhimmel starrend.

Natalja folgte seinem Blick und lächelte. "Unglaublich!", hauchte sie.

"Die Decke ist nur verzaubert, so dass sie wie der Sternenhimmel draußen aussieht!", erklärte Ricardo stolz, etwas zu wissen.

Natalja und Don besahen sich im Vorbeigehen die Slytherins. Schienen alle ganz nett auszusehen.

Nic erkannte den Tisch der Slytherins sofort. Die meisten hatten ein hämisches Grinsen auf den Lippen und sahen ziemlich fies aus.

Ric und Doreen tuschelten aufgeregt über Gryffindor.

Als alle am Podest angekommen waren, stellte Professor McGonagall einen vierbeinigen Stuhl in die Mitte auf das Podest und legte darauf einen ziemlich verschlissenen und dreckigen Hut.

Der Hut begann plötzlich zu zucken und ein schmaler Schlitz öffnete sich, der aussah wie ein Mund. Der Hut schien Luft zu holen und begann zu singen:

Ihr denkt ich bin ein alter Hut,

mein Aussehen ist auch gar nicht gut.

Dafür bin ich der schlauste aller Hüte,

und ist's nicht wahr, so fress ich mich, du meine Güte!

Alle Zylinder und schicken Kappen

sind gegen mich doch nur Jammerlappen!

Ich weiß in Hogwarts am besten Bescheid

und bin für jeden Schädel breit.

Setzt mich nur auf, ich sag euch genau,

wohin ihr gehört - denn ich bin schlau.

Vielleicht seid ihr Gryffindors, sagt euer alter Hut,

denn dort regieren, wie man weiß, Tapferkeit und Mut.

In Hufflepuff dagegen ist man gerecht und treu,

man hilft dem andern, wo man kann, und hat vor Arbeit

keine Scheu.

Bist du geschwind im Denken, gelehrsam und auch weise,

so machst du dich nach Ravenclaw, so wett ich, auf die Reise.

In Slytherin weiß man noch List und Tücke zu verbinden,

doch dafür wirst du hier noch echte Freunde finden.

Nun los, so setzt mich auf, nur Mut,

habt nur Vertrauen zum Sprechenden Hut!

Als der Hut mit seinem Singsang geendet hatte brach die Halle in einen Beifallsturm aus. Nur mit Mühen konnte Professor Dumbledore die Schüler wieder zum Schweigen bringen. Die Zustimmung der einzelnen Häuser zu der Kurzbeschreibung im Lied des Hutes war immens.

"Das ist ja ekelhaft! Wer weiß wie viele Läuse in diesem Fetzen herum krabbeln!", meinte Natalja und das Mädchen mit den schwarzen Haaren und den riesigen Augen nickte mit verzogenem Mund.

"Anatoine, Sibilla!" Rief McGonagall nah einem Blick auf ihre Liste und sah in die Runde.

Aufgeregtes Getuschel an den Haustischen. Die Häuser hatten gewettet, welches HAus als erstes jemanden zugeteilt bekommen würde.

Die Brünette, die aus den Erstklässlern auf das Podest stieg, schien weder besonders nett noch besonders gemein zu sein. Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker und die stellvertretende Schulleiterin setzte ihr den Hut auf den Kopf.

Es dauerte eine Weile. "Sie kommt sicher nach Gryffindor!" - "Nee...die sieht hochnäsig aus, die kommt nach Slytherin! - "Das sehe ich auch so, aber nicht weil sie hochnäsig ist!" - "Haltet die Klappe das ist eine Ravenklaw..." - "Nein, Hufflepuff! Ganz eindeutig!"

Um dem nervenden Getuschel ein Ende zu machen sprach der Hut seine Entscheidung aus:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Der Slytherintisch applaudierte begeistert.

"Backer, Valentino?!"

McGonagalls Stimme brachte die Menge zum Schweigen und ein ängstlicher Junge schritt auf den Hut zu.

"Hufflepuff!"

Applaus.

Das ging eine ganze Weile so, bis schließlich ein einschüchterndes: "Malfoy, Don!", ertönte.

Mit einer Aura an Selbstbewusstsein und Hochmut setzte sich Don auf den Hocker.

"Hmmmm... ein Malfoy... bei dir ist es nicht ganz so leicht wie bei deinem Vater..."

Don erschrak. Ich bin ein Malfoy! Ein Slytherin!

"Soso? Das meinst du... was hälst du davon, wenn du trotzdem nach Gryffindor kommst?"

Die Luft schummerte vor Dons Augen.

Das ist nicht wahr!

* * *

Schon wieder zu ende...und dann auch noch an einer gaaaaaaanz gemeeeiiinen Stelle!! Aber ich schreibe fleißig weiter, schreibt ihr mir auch fleißig?

Bis denne Nily


	12. Das Grauen kommt näher

Sooooo, hier kommt das nächste Chap, wo Ferien sind haben wir ja viiiiiel Zeit zum Schreiben und auch zum Lesen hihi

Viel Spaß, lest es langsam, es ist seeeehr verwirrend... schäm...

* * *

_**Kapitel 11 Das Grauen kommt näher...**_

Benommen hörte Don die Worte in seinem Kopf wieder hallen. Die Geräusche des Applauses seines neuen Hauses drangen nur sehr dumpf an seine Ohren. Was für ein Schock.

Er schritt auf seine neuen Hauskameraden zu. Er setzte sich.

Alles ist gut gegangen, sagte er sich. Der Hut hat nur gewitzelt! Die Benommenheit schweifte von ihm ab und sein Verstand wurde wieder klarer.

Der Hut hatte "SLYTHERIN!" gerufen, nicht "GRYFFINDOR!". Erleichtert atmete er aus. Langsam registrierte er, dass er am Slytherintisch saß. Aber der Hut hatte nicht gewitzelt. Er hätte Don wirklich nach Gryffindor geschickt. Was für eine Schande!

Der Hut hatte etwas von "viel Leidenschaft" und "Einfühlvermögen", "Mut" und "Tapferkeit" geschwafelt. Leidenschaft?!!?? Don schüttelte sich. Aha. Dachte er nur. Ich lasse dieses furchtbare Gespräch mit diesem Fetzen jetzt einfach hinter mir.

Don wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Geschehnissen auf dem Podest zu.

"Potter, Natalja!" Don fiel auf, dass McGonagall nie den Zweitnamen sagte, seinen auch nicht.

Er sah eine schlanke Gestalt aus der Menge stolzieren. Natalja war wirklich eine Schönheit. Für ihren Nachnamen konnte sie wirklich nichts.. wer weiß, was ich mit ihr so..., Don Ohrfeigte sich selbst. Wie war das mit Leidenschaft und so?? Er sah grimmig auf seine Hände hinunter. Sie kommt eh nach Gryffindor...oder?

"Miss Potter! Sie ähneln ihrem Vater in der Hinsicht, dass auch er eine Slytherinseite in sich hatte. Jedoch ist die bei ihnen sehr viel mehr ausgeprägt! Wie kommt das? Ich sehe Arroganz, aber auch Mut, eine ganze Menge sogar. List und Tücke besitzen sie in ausreichendem Maße, ich weiß nicht was ich mit ihnen anstellen soll..."

Natalja verdrehte die Augen. Darf ich mir das jetzt selber aussuchen oder was?, dachte sie genervt.

"Bitte, bitte, ich will sie von nichts abhalten, sicher wollen sie wie ihr Vater und ihre Mutter dem Haus der Gryffindors alle Ehre machen,..."

NEIN! Möchte ich nicht!

"Aber, aber, wer will den so zickig sein? Wenn sie nicht nach Gryffindor wollen, wohin dann? Und Vor allem Warum?"

Das geht einen alten Schlabberhut wie dich nichts an, okay?! Ich bin nicht mein Vater und auch nicht meine Mutter! Ich kenne sie noch nicht einmal! Lass mich also mit diesem Geplapper in Ruhe!

"Ich sehe tiefe Trauer in dir, Kind..."

Schnautze sollst du halten!

"Sehr tiefe Trauer..." Natalja stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht.

"Es hilft nichts sich vor seiner Trauer zu verstecken, nur die Weisheit zu haben der Trauer ins Gesicht zu sehen hält dein Herz rein..."

"LASS MICH IN RUHE!!!" Natalja war kreischend aufgesprungen und hatte den Hut von sich geschleudert, es fühlte sich an, als hätte sie jemand mit einer Nadel ins Herz gestochen. Der plötzliche Schmerz drang in ihr Bewusstsein vor und sie taumelte.

Entsetzt kam Professor McGonagall herbeigeeilt um Natalja zu beruhigen. Aber die schrie und beschimpfte den Sprechenden Hut nur noch heftiger. Tränen liefen ihr über die zarten Wangen und der absolute Hass und tiefe Schmerzen sprachen aus ihren Augen.

Don sah dem Geschehen auf dem Podest entsetzt zu.

Natalja schien kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch. McGonagall hielt sie unter größten Anstrengungen fest und der Schulleiter sowie Professor Snape kamen ihr zur Hilfe geeilt.

Nataljas verzweifelter Blick traf den von Don. Er wusste nicht wie er die Gefühle die in ihm hochkamen einordnen sollte. Er spürte etwas heißes auf seiner Wange. Eine Träne. Er weinte. Zum ersten Mal.

Nic durchdrang ein heftiger Stich und er verlor das Bewusstsein. Don durchzuckte ein grauenvoller Schmerz.

* * *

Irgendwo im WwM saß Draco Malfoy an seinem Schreibtisch. Er krümmte sich von plötzlichen Schmerzen geplagt. Seine Untergebenen wuselten verzweifelt um ihn herum.

* * *

Don war Schmerzen gewöhnt, aber nicht diese inneren, diese psychischen Leiden. Diese grauenvolle Art der Zerstörung. 

Er sah Natalja weinen. Was war mit ihr geschehen?

Die Krankenschwester kam zur Hilfe.

Don stand auf. Er blendete die Schmerzen aus. Er ging auf Natalja zu. Alles um ihn herum geschah in Zeitlupe.

Er erklomm die Stufen auf das Podest.

Er stand genau vor Natalja. Sie wurde ganz ruhig, sie sahen sich einfach nur an.

Dann brach sie zusammen.

Der Hut schrie:"SLYTHERIN!"

Don fiel. Schwarz.

* * *

Natalja erwachte in einem weißen Bett. Für einen Augenblick war vor ihren Augen noch alles ganz verschwommen. 

"Ich wüsste auch gerne was geschehen ist..." "Tja, wer will das nicht wissen? Sobald deine Schwester aufgewacht ist sollen wir Dumbledore bescheid sagen."

Sie hörte die Stimmen und erkannte Nic in einem Sessel neben ihrem Bett sitzen und Don am Fußende ihres Bettes stehen.

"Du bist wach! Wie geht es dir?", fragte Nic begeistert.

"M-mir geht es gut. Was ist los?" Don und Nic sahen sich an. "Öööhm... du willst uns doch nicht sagen, dass du deinen Anfall von Gestern vergessen hast???!!!", meinte Nic entsetzt.

"Wir hätten echt gerne eine Erklärung für..." "Ja, ich meine nein, ich habe es nicht vergessen."

"Also?", meinte Don.

Natalja dachte nach. Wo sollte sie anfangen? Sie konnte das ganze von gestern auch nicht richtig einordnen.

"Hmpf... okay. Es fing alles mit diesem bescheuerten Lumpen an. Der meinte, ich wäre halb Slytherin und halb Gryffindor, oder so." Nic und Don konzentrierten sich genauestens auf ihre Worte.

"Weiter?", sagte Don.

"Der Hut meinte, dass ich sicher wie meine Eltern nach Gryffindor möchte. Darauf meinte ich, dass ich nicht meine Mutter und auch nicht mein Vater bin! Ich hasse es mit ihnen verglichen zu werden! Erst vergleicht uns Dud mit ihnen, dann muss ich sogar in der Welt der Zauberer unter unserem Nachnamen leiden, weil er gleich mit unseren Erzeugern verglichen wird und niemand, echt NIEMAND sieht uns so wie wir sind!"

Natalja konnte sich wieder nur ganz knapp und mit größter Mühe unter Kontrolle halten.

"Schon okay, ...Nat...", sagte Don und rang sich ein Lächeln ab.

Natalja wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, aber sie fand es irgendwie toll und ein Hauch von Rosa überzog ihre Wangen.

Don räusperte sich. "Das war aber nicht der Auslöser dafür, dass du sooo... wütend geworden bist?"

Natalja schüttelte den Kopf. Nic sah sie erwartungsvoll an. "Der Hut meinte er sehe tiefe Trauer in mir. Er sagte es immer wieder und hörte nicht auf..."

"Natalja, du zitterst ja!", sagte Don besorgt und war wieder sauer auf sich selbst, weil er seine Gefühle so offen zeigte. Weichei!, dachte er.

Nic sah Don nach seiner Bemerkung verwirrt an (AN: fanjana.. "Ich bin verwirrt!" lol). Zeigte dieser knallharte Malfoy seine Gefühle???!!! SCHNÖSEL!! Nic ergriff Nataljas Hand um sie zu beruhigen und strafte Don mit einem bösen Blick. Doch der übersah Nics Blick ganz dezent und fand es plötzlich lustig sich noch mehr um Natalja zu kümmern.

"Möchtest du einem Schokofrosch?", fragte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Nic.

Dieser verdrehte die Augen. "Ääääh.. ja, gerne...", lächelte Natalja und bemerkte den Zwist zwischen ihren beiden "Bettbelagerern" nicht.

Don legte den Frosch neben Natalja auf ihr Kopfkissen und streifte gaaanz zufällig ihre Wange.

Nic war geschockt wegen Dons Frechheit und wurde rot.

Doch Don gefiel diese Berührung auch nicht unbedingt. Sie war wie ein Stromschlag gewesen. Obwohl... wenn er es sich so richtig überlegte... NEIN! Ich bin ein Malfoy!

Natalja bemerkte jetzt doch, dass da irgendetwas schief lief und meinte schnippisch:" Soll ich jetzt weiter erzählen, oder nicht?"

Nic und Don bejaten.

"Also, als der Hut das immer wieder sagte, da wollte ich einfach nur weg. Einfach weg. Aber, shit, wie soll ich das erklären? Öhm... also, ich wollte weg aber ich konnte nicht. Doch ein Teil von mir schien weg zu schweben. In eine andere W-welt... versteht ihr?"

Nic schüttelte mit dem Kopf. Doch Don nickte ganz langsam.

"Also es war so, als wenn du dich in zwei Teile teilen würdest? Die eine Hälfte von dir stand auf dem Podest und beschimpfte den Hut und die andere verdünnisierte sich irgendwo anders hin?"

Natalja stimmte ihm glücklich zu. "Jetzt hab ich es auch kapiert...", sagte Nic sauer.

"Aber die wegschwebende Hälfte von mir ließ eine Erinnerung in mir wieder hoch kommen...DEN Traum..."

Nic sah sie entsetzt an, Don verstand nichts, was Nic mit Zufriedenheit registrierte.

"AAALSOOOOO...", sagte Nic mit einer sehr zufriedenen Betonung und einem schockierten Gesichtsausdruck. "DEN Traum? Das ist aber..das ist furchtbar!" Nic sprach extra in Rätseln.

"N-Nic, ich denke ich weiß was dieser Traum so in etwa zu bedeuten hat..."

Don platzte der Kragen. "WAS für ein TRAUM!!??"

Erschrocken sah Natalja zu Don. Nic begutachtete selbstgefällig seine Fingernägel. Doch er war gespannt, was Natalja zu diesem Traum sagen würde, den sie beide öfters gehabt hatten.

"Alsooo, Nic und ich haben mal aufgeschrieben was wir gesehen und gefühlt haben... "

"Ihr hattet den Traum BEIDE?"

"Ja", sagte Nat ,"Das ist ja das seltsame."

"Okay, erzähl, wie kann man den Traum beschreiben?"

Natalja zögerte, doch dann berichtete sie. Sie schloss die Augen.

"Es war alles schwarz. Kein Licht. Keine Farbe. Die Erinnerung war wie ein Blick durch schmutziges Glas. Doch das Grauen kam näher. Mit leisen Schritten. Mit Blut an den Fingern. Mit allem Leben in seiner Macht. Es war da. Sie schrie. ..." (AN: Wisst ihr noch? ... Prolog?)

Don zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Das hört sich nicht gut an..."

"W-wa glaubst du denn nun, was der Traum zu bedeuten hat?", fragte Nic mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

"Ich weiß nicht so genau..."

"Komm schon!"

"Aber ich kann das nicht so gut erklären..."

Don zog sich einen Stuhl neben Nics Sessel.

"Egal, mach einfach.", sagte er.

"Okay...", Natalja atmete tief ein.

"Es war so, als würde die wegschwebende Hälfte von mir gegen eine Barriere stoßen und von irgendetwas zurückgehalten werden weiter vorzudringen. Genau in diesem Moment durchzuckte mich ein grauenvoller Schmerz in Verbindung mit DEM Traum."

Sie machte eine Pause. "Dann spürte ich den Schmerz explodieren und dann, dann sah ich etwas, ein Mensch mit einem furchtbaren Kopf, der aussah wie eine Schlange und doch hatte er etwas menschliches an sich..."

"Voldemort...", flüsterte Don. "Ja, ... danach erinnerte ich mich an den Traum, an die Gestalt mit dem Blut an den Fingern. Diese Gestalt war dieser .. Voldemort... da bin ich mir ganz sicher."

Madame Pomfrey betrat den Krankensaal und erfasste die Situation mit einem Blick.

"Was tun sie da? Haben sie dem Schulleiter bescheid gesagt?"

Die drei sahen sich an. "N-nein...", meinte Nic.

"Und WESHALB nicht?!"

Dons Miene erstarrte. "Vielleicht sollten sie erstmal nachdenken, bevor sie reden!"

Entsetzt blieb der Frau der Mund offen stehen.

"So etwas unverschämtes!..."

"Damit wollte ich nur sagen, dass wir vielleicht noch gar keine Zeit hatten Professor Dumbledore zu holen, weil sie vielleicht erst gerade aufgewacht ist??!"

Mme. Pomfrey sah Don noch einen Augenblick lang verwirrt an, dann nickte sie und murmelte etwas vor sich hin, während sie den Saal verließ.

"Wow...", meinte Nat. "Du hast uns gerettet... und noch nicht mal gelogen... hihi!"

Don ließ sich keine Verlegenheit anmerken. Auch Nic musste zugeben, dass Don ihnen aus der Patsche geholfen hatte.

Es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da stürmte Dumbledore in den Saal.

"Miss Potter, wie geht es Ihnen?" Es war für Natalja noch immer ungewohnt mit "Miss" und "Potter" angesprochen zu werden.

"Gut." Dumbledore schien zufrieden. "Was halten Sie beide davon mit in mein Büro zu kommen?"

Er deutete auf Nic und Natalja. "Wir sind drei, Professor!" Natalja war aus ihren Federn gehüpft und zog Don zu ihnen hinüber. Nic fand das nicht sonderlich toll, aber er erinnerte sich an Dons Rettungsaktion von eben.

"Nun, Miss Potter, wenn sie meinen, dann sind sie eben drei, die mit mir in mein Büro kommen.", schmunzelte Dumbledore , "Ziehen sie sich nur bitte etwas anständiges an."

Natalja sah an sich runter und bemerkte, dass sie Krankenhauskleidung trug. Don grinste.

* * *

Mit ihrer Schuluniform bekleidet folgten die zwei grünen Umhänge und der Rote dem Schulleiter. 

"Kümmelkuchen!", sagte Dumbledore, als sie vor einem steinernen Wasserspeier standen. Der Wasserspeier drehte sich und eine Treppe kam zum Vorschein. "Kommt mit!"

Nic staunte nicht nur über die seltsame Treppe von eben, sondern auch über das seltsame Büro des seltsamen Schulleiters. Überall hingen sich bewegende Bilder und Krimskrams stand in allen Ecken. Mit einem Schwenk des Zauberstabes von Dumbledore stand eine gepolsterte Sitzgruppe um ein kleines Lagerfeuer im Raum. Grinsend drehte sich der Schulleiter um.

"Wollen wir Marshmallows machen?"

* * *

... ...

* * *

Sooooooo ... das war sehr verwirrend, was? Aber keine Sorge, im nächsten Chap wird das nochmal zusammengefasst. 

Ich freue mich über eure Kritik!

UND:

**fanjana: **

Erst mal viiiielen daaaank für dein Review! & Sorry, dass ich Don nicht nach Gryffindor gesteckt habe...schäm... Naja, das mit deiener Vermutung, dass Hermine seine Mutter ist... Don ist genauso alt wie Nic und Nat, wie soll Hermine denn gleichzeitig von zwei verschiedenen Männern schwanger gewesen sein? Aber das mit Luzia ist schon nicht schlecht hihi nicht zu viel verraten! bis denne

**Amy:**

Das war dein Review (SUPERMEGADANKE dafür übrigens!!!!):

_Harry und Hermione haben geheiratet, eine Tochter bekommen und viele Jahre später Zwillinge. Kurz danach starb Harry gegen VD, den er mitvernichtet hat. Und Hermione ist mit ihrer älteren Tochter geflüchtet, die Zwillinge Natalie und Nic kamen zu Dudley und dessen Gattin und jetzt sind die Zwei in Hogwarts angekommen. Don ist Malfoys sohn, weiß es aber nicht, bis der Hut ihm die wahrheit sagt. Don und Nat gehören von ihrer Art beide nach Slytherin und beide wollen in das Haus. Nic ist ein Löwenkandidtat und das war eigentlich bis jetzt die ganze ff?!_

So. Dazu jetzt. Öhm... Zu deinem ersten Satz, mit Harry und Hermione und der älteren Tochter, ließ dir nochmal den Teil durch, wo Luzia zum ersten Mal drin vorkommt, oki? Da reden sie über _zwei Männer _einmal Daddy und den Vater, erinnerst du dich?

Naja und das mit Don ist auch nicht so gaaaanz richtig. Er weiß ja schon, dass er ein Malfoy ist, aber er ist warum auch immer nicht ganz so kalt wie sein Vater. Der Rest ist richtig.

Ich freue mich, dass du mir das Review geschrieben hast! Danke danke danke! Ich schreibe auch schon flott weiter :)

Bis denne Nily


	13. Marshmallows

Soooo, ich dachte mir, dass ich chap 12 jetzt schon reinstelle, weil es nicht gerade lang ist und mit chap 11 irgendwie zusammenhängt...

Ich hoffe damit sind alle einverstanden? lol

**fanjana**, hihi danke schonmal für dein Reviewchen ;) du hast Recht, ich haue ech wieder in die Tasten BUMM BUMMM!!!!

_**SSSOOOOO... wer errät, wer der neue Lehrer in VgddK ist ( und mir das in einem Review schreibt, ist ja klar) der bekommt das nächste chap gewidmet :D **_

_**(letzter Satz von Don...!!!) **_

* * *

Kapitel 12 Marshmallows 

Die drei mussten sich stark zusammenreißen um nicht loszulachen.

Da wollte man über ein _ernstes_ Thema sprechen und der Schulleiter hatte nichts besseres zu tun als um die Stimmung zu bessern in seinem Büro mit ihnen Marshmallows zu machen!!!

Ein weiterer Schwenk des Zauberstabs und alle hielten einen langen Stab und eine Tüte Marshmallows in der Hand.

"Setzen Sie sich doch bitte!"

Die drei folgten seiner Bitte und Natalja musste dem Schulleiter alles berichten.

"Nun gut, Miss Potter. Ich werde das jetzt noch einmal zusammenfassen."

Natalja nickte und seufzte.

"Sie bekamen den Hut aufgesetzt und fühlten sich von ihm unter Druck gesetzt, weil er ein sehr heikles Thema, nämlich Ihre Eltern, ansprach. ... Mister Potter, sie müssen das Marshmallow gleichmäßig drehen! ... Daraufhin wurden Sie wütend und wollten weg, ich denke mal, weil sie das Thema nicht verkraften. Richtig bis hier hin?"

"Ja."

"Schön. -Schmatz- Daraufhin fühlte es sich so an, als würde Ihr Unterbewusstsein einen Weg gefunden haben, dem ganzen zu entfliehen."

"Ja! Genau, das sind die richtigen Worte!", rief Natalja, erfreut, dass Dumbledore sie so gut verstanden hatte. Sie biss in ihr Marshmallow.

"Nun, aber Sie standen auf dem Podest und beschimpften den Hut, weil Sie sozusagen am Ende waren. Sie merkten auch nicht, dass sich Ihr Unterbewusstsein davonmachte, nicht wahr?"

"Ja, bis zu dem Moment, als es nicht weiter kam, oder wollte. Es fühlte sich so an, als wäre ich dem Grauen zu nahe gekommen und als würde daraufhin der Traum, oder die Vision, oder was auch immer es war, gefolgt von Schmerzen wieder in mein Bewusstsein vordringen."

Dumbledore nickte.

"Was ich jedoch am seltsamsten finde, ist, dass daraufhin nicht nur Sie das Bewusstsein verloren wegen eines starken Schmerzes, sondern noch zwei weitere Personen."

Erschrocken sah Natalja den Schulleiter an. "W-wer?"

"Ihr Bruder und Mr. Malfoy."

"W-w-was?!"

Don und Nic sahen zu Boden.

"Warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?!"

"Nun, Miss Potter, das weiß ich auch nicht. Würden Sie Ihr Marshmallow bitte essen, bevor es endgültig verbrannt ist, Miss Potter? Aber das wichtigste ist doch, dass Sie es überhaupt erfahren haben, nicht wahr?"

"Sorry,...", sagte Nic und stupste seine Schwester an.

"Schon okay..." Natalja stopfte sich das Marshmallow in den Mund.

"Mister Potter und auch Mister Malfoy erzählten mir, dass sie einen stechenden Schmerz spürten, der immer stärker wurde, bis er sie zu Boden riss. Wobei Mister Potter sofort umkippte...",

Nic wurde rot

," und Mister Malfoy es noch schaffte zu Ihnen zu gehen, wo er Sie dann irgendwie beruhigte und auch umkippte. Sehr schön, nicht wahr?"

"Nein, ich denke nicht, dass das schön ist..."

Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue fast bis zum Haaransatz hoch und lachte.

"Das war doch nicht ernst gemeint!"

"Professor, ihr Marshmallow ist schwarz...", grinste Don höhnisch.

"Oh, Sie haben Recht, ich sollte besser aufpassen. Genau wie sie!"

Don betrachtete sein Marshmallow, welches Feuer gefangen hatte.

"So, nun ist aber Schluss mit blödeln, ich denke Sie drei sollten noch etwas wissen."

Natalja wurde wieder die alte und verdrehte die Augen.

"Ich denke, dass Sie uns noch so einiges zu erklären haben, Professor!"

"Das ist schon möglich, aber etwas, was Sie DREI angeht."

"Gut, und was?", fragte Don und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich.

"Sie drei sind mit einem Zauber belegt, der möglicherweise etwas mit den übertragenen Schmerzen zu tun hat."

"W-wecher.. was für ein Zauber?!", meinte Nic.

"Tut mir leid ich..."

Die Tür flog auf und ein Lehrer mit schwarzem, herunterhängendem Haar und gemeinen Augen unterbrach das Kaffeekränzchen.

"Severus! Haben sie etwas herausgefunden? Möchten sie ein Marshmallow?"

"Professor Snape!", zischte Don den Zwillingen zu, "Er ist der Lehrer in Zaubertränke."

Snape machte noch einen Schritt in den Raum hinein. Die Tür fiel wieder ins Schloss und er sah das Marshmallow angeekelt an.

"Zu viel Zucker...", brummte er.

"Na schön, dann esse ich es halt. -Mampf- wasch haben schie denn über, schie wischen schon, den Schauber -schmatz- herauschgefunden?"

Snape sah den Schulleiter herablassend an.

"Haben Sie, die drei dort, schon eingeweiht?", fragte er ohne die Lippen zu bewegen.

"Das können sie uns auch selber fragen!", meinte Natalja aufsässig.

"Sehr gut, Miss Potter. Danke für Ihre Antwort. Genauso arrogant wie der Vater!"

Das saß. Snape grinste. Heftiger hätte er sie nicht erwischen können. Ihr stockte der Atem.

"Severus, ich habe es ihnen gerade versucht zu erklären. Nun, was ist mit dem Zauber?"

"Wir haben alles mögliche ausprobiert, aber er lässt sich weder lösen, noch zeigt er sich erkennbar. Wir wissen nicht wer den Zauber über sie drei gelegt hat und wir wissen auch nicht wozu er dient. WAS wir wissen, ist, dass der Zauber eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen ist."

Snape ließ seine Worte wirken, bevor er weiter sprach.

"Aber er ist nicht nur eine Verbindung zwischen Ihnen, sondern auch mit etwas Unbekanntem."

Alle Anwesenden dachten nach.

"Severus, danke, dass sie mir so schnell Bescheid gegeben haben. Ich denke ihr geht jetzt zum Mittagessen. Nur Marshmallows sind nicht gut. Hihi. Severus, ist der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingetroffen?"

"Ja." Snapes Gesichtsausdruck versteinerte sich noch mehr, wenn es möglich war.

"Sehr gut. Schicken sie ihn zu mir. Und Sie drei gehen jetzt in die große Halle! Flott!"

"Ein neuer Lehrer?", fragten Nic und Natalja.

"Ich weiß wer es ist!", sagte Don triumphieren , " Aber freut euch nicht zu früh..."

* * *

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

* * *

Naaaaaaa...????? 

Wen vermutet ihr als neuen VgddK-Lehrer?

Schreibt es mir (als Review) und der (oder die) Gewinner bekommen das nächste Chap gewidmet... hihiiii und kommen vielleicht in der Story vor... mal sehen was sich machen lässt :)

Bis denne!

Nily

denk grübel denk...


	14. Wandlung

Hey Leute!

Ja, mich gibt es noch :)

Jetzt ist der verd... Schulstress vorbei und ich habe wieder Zeit zu schreiben!

Das macht grad richtig Spaß ;

Hab das nächste Chap auch schon fertig und tjaaaa... erstmal muss ich dieses Chap noch jemandem widmen!!

Welche Person der neue Lehrer ist, das werdet ihr ja gleich lesen; und erraten oder auch teilweise, haben es drei Peronen:

**_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_**

Ich widme euch dieses Kapitel :)

Viel Spaß!!

* * *

Kapitel 13 Wandlung

"MUM?!" Luzia stürmte in das kleine Holzhüttchen, welches sie und ihre Mutter sich notdürftig zusammengeflickt hatten. Fast elf Jahre waren sie nun schon hier und es gab kein Vor und kein Zurück. Aber trotz der langen Zeit würde Luzia niemals vergessen, was an jenem Tag geschehen war. Allerdings würde sie auch nie wieder zurück in die richtige Welt gehen können, zurück nach Hause, wo sie keine Angst haben musste, Angst vor IHM. Angst vor Voldemort...

**...Flashback**

"Mommy? Mommy?!" Das kleine Mädchen stand im hohen Gras und versuchte über es hinüber zu sehen. "Mommy!?" Das Mädchen war fünf Jahre alt, eine Veelaschönheit und trug ein weißes Kleid. Ihr Lieblingskleid.

"Mommy, ich habe keine Lust auf Verstecken spielen! Ich will dir doch meine Höhle zeigen! Und noch den Hügel mit den gelben Blumen! Mommy?"

Das Mädchen schob ein Büschel Gras beiseite und stolperte über einen Körper. "Na endlich! Ich habe dich gefunden. Mommy du kannst aufstehen! Beweg dich doch mal endlich! Ich habe gleich keine Geduld mehr mit dir!"

Hermione spürte, wie sich Patschhändchen daran zu schaffen machten, ihr den Mund und die Nase zu zuhalten. Sie schlug die Augen auf.

"Na endlich! Endlich, endlich! Ich wusste, dass du ohne Sauerstoff gar nicht mehr schlafen kannst!"

"Luzia? W-was ist passiert? Wo sind wir?" Hermione setzte sich hin und hielt sich den Kopf. Die Kopfschmerzen pochten in ihren Schläfen und machten sie fast wieder bewusstlos.

"Mommy? Der böse Mann hat dich angezaubert! Er wollte dich tot machen! Das weiß ich!"

Luzia ließ sich mit dem plötzlichen Ernst eines Kindes zu ihrer Mutter ins Gras sinken.

"Volde-Voldemort..." "Der Mann hat aber einen komischen Namen! Seine arme Frau! Die muss aufpassen, dass sie nicht lachen muss! Ich darf das im Kindergarten dann auch immer nicht, sonst bekomme ich ganz dolle Schimpfe und..."

"Luzichen, wo sind wir?" Hermione stand auf. Sie war noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen, doch mit ihrem ausgeprägten Konzentrationsvermögen schaffte sie es.

"Mom, das hier ist die Welt von der ich dir schonmal erzählt habe!" Hermione sah ihre Tochter fragend an. Die Kleine seufzte und ließ die Hände baumeln.

"Oh, Mom, du bist echt schusselig! Du kannst dir aber auch gar nichts merken!!"

Gereizt verschränkte Hermione die Arme. Sie und sich nichts merken können?

"Wir waren doch eben noch in der Küche und haben Popcorn gegessen. Dabei habe ich den ganzen Mais umgekippt."

"Ja. Und?!" "Dann habe ich gesagt, dass ich wenn ich will nicht mehr da bin und du hast mir das aber nicht geglaubt!" Die Kleine lächelte triumphierend. "Ja,ja... ich bin schon schlau, ne?"

Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Jajaaa... kleine Mädchen...

"Süße, du musst mir jeeeetzt..." Hermione brachte den Satz nicht mehr zu Ende sondern schrie auf.

"Oh mein, oh mein GOTT! Was ist das!?" Sie sah ihre linke Hand, mit der sie gerade ihre Tochter zu sich ziehen wollte, an. Eine riesige Narbe überzog die Handfläche. Sie war wie ein Blitz geformt und schimmerte grün.

"Der Avada Kedavra...", hauchte sie schockiert. Sie erinnerte sich wieder.

"Eigentlich müsste ich tot sein! Luzia, was... wie hast du,..., was hast du gemacht?!"

Die kleine sah ihre Mutter mit großen, grauen Augen an...

**... Flashback ende**

* * *

**_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !! _****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !! _****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_**

* * *

Am Abend stand Natalja mit Nic und Don in der Großen Halle. Sie hatten besprochen niemandem von dem Grund der Geschehnisse zu erzählen.

"Da vorne ist Doreen, bin dann mal weg, ne?" Nic schlurfte zu dem Gryffindormädchen hinüber.

Natalja und Don standen sich schüchtern gegenüber.

Da fasste sich Don ein Herz. "Was ist eigentlich ... dein Lieblingsessen?"

Eine dümmere Frage hätte ich echt nicht stellen können!

Natalja wusste nicht so genau was sie von Don halten sollte.

"Ääääh ... alle Reisgerichte. Deins?"

"Keine Ahnung..."

Sie standen wieder wortlos herum, doch da kam ihre Rettung. Sibilla Anatoine, die unscheinbare Slytherin-Brünette, gesellte sich zu ihnen.

"Hey, ihr! Du bist Don, nicht wahr?"

Don hatte keine Lust mit Sibilla zu reden, er nickte nur genervt.

"Ich bin Natalja!" "Ah, ich Sibilla ... was war da eigentlich gestern los? Als du den Hut auf hattest?"

Natalja war klar gewesen, dass viele sich danach erkundigen würden, aber diese Ungehobeltheit!

"Ich bin gegen Wespen allergisch und in dem Staubfänger war eine drin!"

Don gab einen erstickten Lacher von sich.

Sibilla sah ihn verwundert an. "Bin ein bisschen heiser ...", meinte er.

"Achso, das ist aber gar nicht gut... ich kenne einen Zauber dagegen! Der hilft so drei Stunden. PARCE!"

Sibilla hatte ihren Zauberstab auf Don gerichtet und einen schonenden Zauber gesprochen.

Das Ergebnis davon war, dass Don wirklich heiser wurde.

"Spinnst du!! Das tut jetzt erst richtig weh! Finite Incantatem!" Don löste den Zauber.

Natalja beobachtete die zwei interessiert. "Woher könnt ihr das?", fragte sie.

"Bekommt man so mit ...", meinte Don. Sibilla sah Natalja herablassend an. "Bist du etwa Muggelstämmige?"

Natalja verstand kein Wort. "Was?"

"Nein, du Idiotin! Das ist Natalja POTTER! Aber sie musste bei Muggel-Onkel und Muggel-Tante leben!" Don wurde diese Sibilla immer unsympathischer.

"Oh Gott! Wie SCHRECKLICH!", man konnte nicht erkennen, ob sie es ernst meinte oder nicht.

"Verzieh dich! Du nervst!", zischte Don kalt und funkelte das Mädchen entnervt an.

Sibilla erschrak und stolzierte hochnäsig davon.

Natalja musterte Don. "Echt, die ist nicht zum aushalten! Ihre Eltern arbeiten auch im WwM ...", raunzte Don.

"WwM?" "Das Weltweite Ministerium. Das WwM ist der Erzfeind vom Zaubereiministerium."

"Also sind das zwei politische Parteien?" Don ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sondern stolzierte zum Tisch der Slytherins. Natalja folgte ihm, denn sie bemerkte, dass Dumbledore an sein Rednerpult trat.

Sie hatte sich gerade Don gegenüber gesetzt, da begann Dumbledore auch schon zu sprechen.

"E...in Mom..n..t Ru.. b.tt...e SONORUS! So, jetzt könnt ihr mich alle verstehen. Seid bitte einen Moment ruhig! Ich habe euch etwas mitzuteilen. Und zwar bekommen wir, wie ihr sicherlich schon alle mitbekommen habt, einen neuen Lehrer in VgddK. Ich freue mich Professor Malfoy in unserem Kollegium begrüßen zu dürfen!"

Der Slytherintisch explodierte im Applaus. Die anderen Tische klatschten höflich.

Don saß kühl auf seinem Platz und sah seinen Vater gekünstelt lächeln.

"Das WwM hat uns Professor Malfoy netter weise als neuen Lehrkörper überlassen (-Gekicher am Gryffindortisch-)"

Natalja sah den nun ans Rednerpult tretenden Mann begeistert an. Von dort oben sah er noch besser aus als auf dem Bahnhof oder in dem muffigen Zauberstabladen. Sie sah abwechselnd von Don zu dessen Vater.

Unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit! Nur, dass Dons Augen strahlend blau waren und die seines Vaters, soweit sie das erkennen konnte eine kältere Farbe hatten.

"Ich freue mich so nett begrüßt zu werden und ich hoffe, dass wir ein angenehmes Schuljahr miteinander verbringen werden. Mein Unterricht wird nicht leicht und ich rate allen, sich anzustrengen und zu vertragen. Danke."

Nach der unglaublich laaaangen, jedoch aussagekräftigen Rede des neuen Professors tobte der Slytherintisch wieder von neuem und hörte erst auf, nachdem Professor Malfoy mit einem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck einen Silencio über den besagten Tisch gelegt hatte.

"Nun, das wäre geschafft, ich denke wir können nun mit dem Essen beginnen."

* * *

**_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !! _****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !! _****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !! _****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_**

* * *

Nic traute seinen Augen nicht, als er sah, wie sich die Tische mit den köstlichsten Spezialitäten selber deckten.

Er schaufelte sich gleich mehrere Hähnchenschenkel auf den Teller, nicht zu vergessen Würstchen und Putensalat.

Doreen sah ihm angeekelt beim futtern zu.

"Büaaaaah! Du bist echt widerlich! Weißt du das?"

"Dann sieh halt nicht hin!", kam seine unglaublich schlagfertige Antwort. Doreen verdrehte die Augen. "Du könntest den Salat zur Abwechslung ja mal mit der Gabel essen! Dir läuft das Dressing in den Ärmel.

Mit gestopftem Mund überdachte Nic seine nicht sehr appetitliche Esstechnik noch einmal und angelte mit der besudelten Hand nach einer Gabel.

"Wääääh! Ist ja ekelig!" Doreen zückte den Zauberstab und tippte Nics Hände an. "Aguamenti!"

Ein Wasserstrahl schoss aus der Zauberstabspitze und befreite Nics Hände von der Salatsoße.

"Wow! Woher kannst du das?"

Stolz erklärte Doreen:" Das habe ich bei meiner Mama aufgeschnappt ..."

"Naja, danke auch!", sagte Nic. Seine Stimmung war umgeschwungen. "Was?"

"Meine Hähnchenschenkel schwimmen jetzt! Sehr lecker!"

* * *

**_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_**

* * *

Natalja biss genüsslich in den Hähnchenschenkel.

Don saß gelangweilt auf seinem Platz und starrte unentwegt auf seinen leeren Teller.

Natalja überlegte, wie sie ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen könnte, da bemerkte sie sein sauberes Geschirr. Sie legte den Hähnchenschenkel auf ihren Teller und sah ihren Hauskameraden schief an.

Dieser bemerkte den auf ihm ruhenden Blick.

"Was starrst du mich so an?", fragte er gereizt.

"Warum isst du nichts?", fragte Natalja ebenso angriffslustig.

"Was geht dich das an?"

"Sag es doch einfach! Magst du die Putenstücke nicht? Oder die Hähnchenschenkel? Machst du dir Sorgen oder..."

"Halt die Klappe! Ich habe gesagt, dass dich das nichts angeht!"

In Dons Augen lag Abneigung und Zorn. Natalja erschrak über seine Kälte.

Sie musste ihn wohl sehr entsetzt angesehen haben, denn Don schien seinen Ausbruch zu bereuen. Er sagte jedoch nichts.

Natalja füllte sich einen riesigen Berg Salat in ein Schälchen und aß die Putenstückchen. Dann schob sie den fleischlosen Salat Don unter die Nase.

Sibilla hatte das beobachtet.

"Don! Bist du etwa Vegetarier?!", fragte sie mit einem gemeinen Blick und einem hochmütigen Tonfall.

Der Blonde sah die Angreiferin spöttisch an. "Bist du so doof oder tust du nur so?"

"W-was?"

"Ich hab keinen Hunger du dreckiges Halbblut!"

Sibilla stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. "Wie hast du mich genannt?!"

Sie war aufgesprungen. Don meinte nur herablassend:" So was wie du in Slytherin... pä!"

Dann konzentrierte er sich wieder auf seinen Salat.

Sibilla, die Don schräg gegenüber saß war im Begriff ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen.

"Na, na! Wer wird denn hier gewalttätig werden?"

Draco Malfoy war hinter Don aufgetaucht und zischte Sibilla an.

Diese ließ sich erschrocken wieder auf die Bank fallen.

"Vater..."

"PROFESSOR MALFOY!", schnauzte Draco seinen Sohn an. Dieser fuhr erschrocken zusammen.

"J-j-ja..."

Dracos Blick wanderte zu Natalja hinüber. Er starrte sie einige Augenblicke lang an, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück zu seinem Platz auf dem Podest ging.

Nic war immer noch am schmatzen, als Doreen schon längst fertig war.

"Ich find es echt scheiße, dass wir Malfoy als Lehrer in VgddK bekommen, noch einer, der die Slytherins bevorzugt!", meinte Ric leise.

Ein leises Plopp! war zu hören. "Ach wirklich, Mr. Weasley? Wie schade! Frühestens jetzt hätte ich einen Grund mehr dazu!"

Ricardo schluckte und drehte sich zu seinem Lehrer um, der mit dem selben hämischen Grinsen, dass sein Sohn so gerne aufsetzte, wieder verschwand.

"Wie hat er das mitbekommen? Hat der hier Langziehohern versteckt?"

Doreen zuckte die Achseln. "Stör dich nicht dran." Ric schnaubte.

Nic musste ein Kichern unterdrücken und verschluckte sich dabei. Er hustete noch immer, als sie die Große Halle verließen und sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machten.

"Jetz is aber mal gut!" Doreen und Ric schlugen ihm kräftig auf den Rücken, sodass er nach vorne umkippte und sich den Kopf am steinernen Boden schlug.

"Seid ihr irre?!" Nic rappelte sich auf und schimpfte hustend auf seine lachenden Freunde.

* * *

**_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_**

* * *

Natalja saß alleine in einer Niesche hinter einer steinernen Hexe in der Nähe des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherin.

Sie fühlte sich einsam und verloren. Wieso nur? Sie hatte ihren Bruder, sie hatte Don. Hatte sie Don? War er ein Freund?

Sie hatte nie Freunde gehabt. Nie richtige. Mit denen sie alles hätte machen können.

Sie zog die Beine an und ließ den Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Heimweh überfiel sie. War es Heimweh? Das durfte nicht sein! Wie lange war sie aus der Muggelwelt weg? Zwei, drei Tage? Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie durfte sich nicht nach dem Leben in lieblosem Miteinander, wenn man es überhaupt Miteinander nennen konnte, sehnen! Das durfte sie nicht!

Sie hatte immer weg gewollt, in eine schönere, bessere Welt! Ihr Bruder war für sentimentale Ausbrüche zuständig. Er war der Sensible. Sie war die Harte. Die Kalte, die, die alles von der steinernen Seite sah. Sie war die Schöne und das Biest.

Natalja fuhr sich in die Haare und zog daran, dass es weh tat.

Eine heiße Träne rollte ihr über die Wange, sie verschmierte Mascara und Rouge.

Ich muss mich wandeln, ich kann nicht mehr zurück!

Natalja zog die Haarnadeln eine nach der anderen aus ihrer mühevollen Frisur und warf sie achtlos weg. Sie prallten gegen sie Steinmauer und blieben im glitzernden Schein der Wandfackeln liegen. Das Feuer schimmerte in ihnen und spiegelte sich in Nataljas Augen wider.

Sie war in eine verrückte Trance verfallen.

Sie stand auf und lief in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Natalja spürte, wie sich die Frisur löste und die Haare strähnchenweise auf ihre Schultern, dann den Nacken hinab auf den Rücken fielen.

Ich bin vollkommen verrückt geworden. Total irre. Das ist gut. Sehr gut. Anders.

Ein paar Slytherins kamen gerade aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, Natalja drängte sich an ihnen vorbei, achtete nicht auf sie. Sie blieb vor einem großen Wandspiegel stehen und sah sich im flackernden Kerzenlicht an. Sie war wütend. Sie sah die langen, schwarzen Haare, die ihren Körper umrahmten und eine geheimnisvolle Wirkung verliehen. Die Haare, die sie ihr Leben lang begleitet hatten.

Dann geschah es. Woher es kam wusste sie nicht, doch mit einem Mal war das Messer in ihrer Hand. Das scharfe, geschwungene Messer mit der blitzenden Klinge.

Sie führte das Messer nach oben. Immer weiter hoch.

An ihre Haare.

Plötzlich tauchte jemand hinter ihr auf. Blitzschnell griff er nach ihrer Hand, Natalja wich geschmeidig aus doch die Messerspitze striff ihre rechte Wange.

Der Blutstropfen lief den gleichen Weg wie die Träne die Wange hinab und fiel zu Boden.

Der Jemand schlug ihr ins Gesicht, sie taumelte und fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

* * *

**_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_****_Valerie27 , fanjana und Amylin Christin !!_**

* * *

Soooo, das war's für heute, ... , was nu?

Ein Review!

hihi das was alle Schreiberlinge wollen :)

Schenkt ihr mir ein Review?

Ich glaube ich besteche euch damit, dass das nächste Chap dann schneller kommt, oki?

Liiiiiebe Grüüüße!

Nily

* * *


End file.
